


Changes

by CindyRyan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Returning from 1754 Wyatt and Lucy's relationship changes for the better. AU





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: This was originally a short story but I was asked to make it longer.

Wyatt Logan awoke to his dark bedroom. He yawned and not opening his eyes turned over on his right side and instantly connected with another body. Blue eyes flew open and Wyatt saw Lucy stretched out next to him. Memories from the night before slowly returned. After having a drink with Rufus it was nearly midnight when they left the bar. By that time Wyatt and Lucy were starting to realize how very tired they both were. Exhausted would be a better word. Wyatt had suggested his place since it was closer. Lucy had said she'd just take a cab home. They'd found a cab and when Lucy had stumbled and nearly fell between the exhaustion and few sips of wine it was more than enough for Wyatt to tell the cab driver his address. Once back at his place Wyatt had given Lucy the bed where she'd collasped fully clothed. Wyatt had started toward the sofa but had remembered the busted spring in it and retreated to the bed. He'd fallen asleep fully clothed too. Now Wyatt's right arm was across Lucy's hip and by the change of her breathing he knew she was awake also.

“Wyatt?”Lucy called sleepily.

“Go back to sleep; we crashed at my place.”Wyatt replied quietly. “It's still early”

“Okay.”Lucy said with a weary sigh. “Don't think I could move if I wanted to. Used more muscles in 1754 than I normally do.”

Wyatt smiled Lucy had impressed him on this trip. Plus she'd done her best to keep the team together when the strain was threatening to break them.

“You did good on this one.”Wyatt complimented.

Lucy turned so she was facing him. When she did Wyatt suddenly realized how small the bed felt. It'd been a long time since he'd shared a bed with a woman. Well he took that back there was a drunken one night stand he wasn't proud of a year after Jess's death. Then and now were completely different.

“Didn't think I could rough it?”Lucy asked and Wyatt could hear the smile in her voice.

“Thought did cross my mind.”Wyatt admitted. “Seriously you impressed me.”

“I almost lost it a few times.”Lucy commented softly.

“You're braver than you think you are.”Wyatt responded.

“I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore.”Lucy stated.

Wyatt could tell by her voice that she was almost asleep again.

“Me too.”Wyatt replied letting his eyes drift closed.

It was so very tenpting to lean over and kiss Lucy. Wyatt loved Jessica and always would but her death and being in the military had taught him how precious and short life was. What being potentially stuck in 1754 had taught Wyatt that he had to start living again. What Wyatt had begun to come to terms with during this new job was how alone he really was. As much as he hated to admit it that was why finding out Lucy and Rufus's secrets had hurt. They had just started to meld as a team and suddenly Wyatt was alone again not knowing who to trust or what way was up. One thing Flynn had given them this mission was a chance to clear things up; to vent. They'd done a lot of that in three days. Wyatt was glad they had; they could move on. Be a team again. Though if Wyatt did what he really wanted too it would certainly complicate things. 

“Lucy?”Wyatt whispered his voice husky his body already making the decision.

“Hmm?”Lucy mumbled.

Wyatt could see her eyes were open. He inched closer. Point of no return; no backing out now.

*****  
When Wyatt didn't respond the silence some how roused Lucy to more alertness. She was still tired and sore as hell but Lucy was awake. Awake and very aware of how close Wyatt was to her. Between work and taking care of her ill mother Lucy hadn't had much of a social life in the other timeline. Even with the finance in this one Lucy had barely given him a chance she'd been so overwhelmed at the changes to her life. Now with Wyatt so close Lucy's body was reminding her how long it'd been. She could very easily get lose in those blue eyes forever.

“Wyatt?”Lucy prompted subconsciously reaching and touching Wyatt's right cheek.

*******

Wyatt captured Lucy's hand in his and then kissed her before he lost his nerve completely. She stiffened briefly in surprise and then to Wyatt's surprise Lucy kissed him back. He let go of her hand and ran his fingers through her hair drawing her body agianst his. Lucy whimpered slightly and Wyatt deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes enjoying the kiss and each other. When they finally came up for air Wyatt rested his forehead against Lucy's. 

“Wyatt....”Lucy began.

Wyatt kissed her once more silencing whatever argument she was about to bring up.

“I care about you.”Wyatt said softly when the kiss broke.

“I care about you too.”Lucy admitted causing Wyatt to smile.

“Get some sleep, Lucy.”Wyatt suggested as he shifted Lucy so her back was to his chest. “We'll talk later.”

“You think we can handle this?”Lucy asked in a whisper as she leaned back against Wyatt. “Time travel, Flynn.....us?”

“Yeah, I do.”Wyatt replied quietly as he placed a kiss on Lucy's neck

As she drifted off to sleep Lucy could only hope Wyatt was right. Things were complicatd enough with Flynn, Rittenhouse, her father, Mason and Flynn. Throwing romance into it could turn everything upside down. However as Wyatt tightened his embrace Lucy couldn't help but enjoy the moment and how right it felt. Lucy's last thought before sleep claimed her was that she truly wished they could weather whatever was coming they both deserved a bit of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

When Wyatt awoke the second time it was just after dawn. Lucy was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed. Wyatt found a spare blanket in the closet and gently placed it over Lucy. She stirred snuggling deeper into the blanket's warmth but didn't wake. Wyatt watched her for a long moment and then went to take a shower.Afterwards he dressed in sweats put on his running shoes. Wyatt found a pad of paper and pen and left Lucy a note and placed it on the kitchen counter in case she woke before he got back. Running always cleared his head. There was a lot to think about. Leaving Wyatt headed for the nearby park

********

Lucy yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't at home. Memories came back in a flash causing her to blush. Lucy turned and found the other side of the bed empty. Wyatt's alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was just after seven. Lucy got up; found her purse and checked her phone for messages. On the way to Wyatt's she had managed to send a text to her mother to let her know she was staying at a friend's. The only message Lucy had now was an acknowledgement from her Mom. Lucy stared at the text for a long moment wishing not for the first time that she could tell her everything. Putting away the phone and dropping her purse on the bed Lucy walked out of the bedroom.

Glancing around the living room Lucy knew for certain Wyatt wasn't there. Going into the kitchen for a glass of water she noticed the piece of paper on the counter. Seeing it was for her Lucy started to read the short note.

Lucy,

Went for a run be back in an hour or so make yourself at home.

 

Wyatt

Smiling Lucy placed the note back on the counter. She glanced down at her wrinkled clothes and frowned. She needed to shower and find a change of clothes. Hoping there was a store nearby Lucy made her way to the bathroom. Once she finished with the shower and dried her hair Lucy did the best she could to smooth the wrinkles out of her slacks. When she was done it was at least presentable to put back on. Once dressed Lucy picked up her phone and used the internet to find a store nearby. A few minutes of search Lucy found what she needed a few blocks away. She slipped into her shoes; sent Wyatt a text and grabbed her purse. Stepping outside Lucy closed the door behind her. As she did she got another idea. Lucy pulled out her phone and sent another text to Wyatt; maybe they could meet for breakfast.

*******  
Finishing his run Wyatt checked his phone and found two texts. He smiled seeing both were from Lucy. Stepping off to the side of the running path Wyatt replied back to Lucy suggesting a small coffee shop/ bakery around the corner from his place. Putting the phone away Wyatt left the park.

*****  
In a small catch all store that Lucy had found she was happy to locate a blouse and pair of jeans in her size. The store had everything from a small grocery section, to clothes, to toys and a few miscellaneous hardware items. Searching another shelf Lucy also pulled down a pair of white tennis shoes. She purchased the items then went into the store's bathroom to change. Once finished her phone beeped signaling a text. Pulling the device out Lucy saw it was a reply from Wyatt suggesting a place to meet for breakfast. Not able to keep the smile off her face Lucy sent back an acknowledgement. Lucy put the phone away and ran a newly purchased hairbrush through her tangled hair. Satisfied Lucy put her other clothes and shoes in the bag, grabbed her purse and left the store.

*******

Part of Wyatt had been afraid that seeing Lucy again would be awkward. To his relief it wasn't. They met outside the small coffee shop and Wyatt kissed her after they said hello. This new turn in their relationship was something he could get used to very easily. 

“Hungry?”Wyatt asked as they went inside.

“Starved; no offense to your hunting skills but I'm ready for normal modern food.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“No argument from me.”Wyatt said as they got into line. “I see you've been shopping.”

“They weren't exactly weekend casual.”Lucy commented with a grin. “Found a store a few blocks over. Was easier than going home and coming back.”

Wyatt reached over and slipped his arm around Lucy's waist. 

“Looks nice.”Wyatt complimented.

“Thanks.”Lucy acknowledged fighting off a blush.

They purchased their coffee and respective breakfast pastry and found a table near the back. After a few minutes Wyatt broke the companionable silence.

“See, told you we could do it.”Wyatt said with a smile.

“What?”Lucy asked taking a sip of coffee.

“Something normal.”Wyatt replied. “Having breakfast on a saturday morning like normal people.”

“It's nice.”Lucy said with a smile.

Wyatt returned her smile and leaned over to kiss Lucy quickly before he went back to finishing his breakfast. He knew this change in their relationship could make their job harder. However Wyatt didn't want to think about the bad stuff right now. Didn't want to worry about the what if's. There would be plenty of time for that later.

******  
After breakfast Lucy and Wyatt wen to the park where he had jogged earlier. With it being a sunny day it was crowded but not horrible. Lucy found a bench and they sat down. She rested her head against Wyatt's shoulder as they watched people go by. Lucy knew they had a lot to talk about. Everything in her life since she'd walked into Mason Industries had been such a whirlwind. Now things with Wyatt...she just wanted a moment to catch her breath.

“You okay?”Wyatt asked as he absently brushed a stray brown hair away from Lucy's face.

“Yes; just been a lot to take in the last few months.”Lucy replied quietly.

They were both silent for several minutes.

“I know you said you moved in with your Mom.”Wyatt began.

“I told Noah I needed some space. He said he'd wait as long as I needed.”Lucy explained. “I'll talk to him tomorrow. I already gave the ring back...”

“What will you tell him?”Wyatt asked as he took her right hand in his.

“The truth.”Lucy replied. “That I met somebody at work.”

“I meant what I said earlier.”Wyatt stated as he sat back and turned Lucy so she was facing him. “I know our lives our crazy but I think we can be together and still work together.”

“If Flynn finds out he'll use it.”Lucy said softly. “Use one to break the other.”

“Risk I'm willing to take if you are.”Wyatt replied as he cupped Lucy's face in his hands.

Lucy nodded and kissed Wyatt before leaning her head against his chest. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her. Flynn had already kidnapped and threatened Wyatt once and that was just to break the team. She'd been so afraid then that they wouldn't reach Wyatt in time. Lucy knew that scenario would only be several times worse with them being romantically involved but Wyatt was right. Some risks were worth the heartache. 

“You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?”Lucy asked.

“Would that be an official date?”Wyatt asked and Lucy could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes.”Lucy replied as she leaned back and straightened. “Think we can handle another normal meal?”

Wyatt kissed Lucy in response.

“Absolutely.”Wyatt commented with a smile.

“Me too.”Lucy said as she snuggled back against Wyatt and he pulled her close.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re going out on a date?”Lucy’s mother’s voice rose at least two octaves as she stood in the doorway of Lucy’s bedroom. “You just ended your engagement.”

Lucy closed her eyes briefly and mentally counted to ten. She schooled her expression to something she hoped was neutral and not irritated. Lucy had almost told her mother it wasn’t a date that it was just dinner but that would’ve been a lie. There’d been enough lies between them already and Lucy didn’t want to add one more. After checking her outfit in the mirror once more Lucy forced a smile and turned to face her mother.

“You’re just going to have to trust me; I know what I’m doing.”Lucy said as she walked over and hugged her mother. “Wyatt’s a good guy, honest.”

“Why haven’t I met him yet?”Julia asked quietly. “If he was the reason you broke it off with Noah.”

“Wyatt wasn’t the entire reason.”Lucy replied as she gathered her coat and purse and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “I realized Noah wasn’t the right guy for me; it happens. I’ve got to go; I’ll see you tomorrow, Mom. Love you.”

As Lucy stepped past her mother and down the hall she heard Julia sigh. Lucy knew she was disappointing her with the broken engagement. Then again this was 2016 and wasn’t it better to end things and not tough it out get married and then divorce?

Wyatt was waiting outside the small family owned Italian restaurant when Lucy's cab pulled to a stop. She paid the driver and got out just as Wyatt opened the cab door for her. Lucy smiled and kissed him as he shut the door and the cab left.

"Were you waiting long?:Lucy asked.

"Was a little early wasn't sure on parking."Wyatt replied with a smile as he took her right arm and linked it with his.

They walked in and were seated at a table near the middle of the dining room. Lucy had to admit Wyatt cleaned up nice wearing a light gray suit. 

“You look beautiful.”Wyatt said softly.

Lucy blushed and glanced down at her simple short sleeved dark blue dress that came to just above her knees.

“Thanks.”Lucy acknowledged. “You're not so bad yourself.”

Wyatt grinned and Lucy quickly took a sip of water. She was suddenly having second thoughts. Normal working relationships were ususally a bad idea. Toss that in with time travel....maybe they should slow things down? But as Lucy met Wyatt's gaze once more she changed her mind. You had to take advantage of happiness when it came along no matter the timing or situation.

“Where'd you go?”Wyatt asked. “You looked a million miles away.”

“Sorry.”Lucy replied. “Just thinking.”

“We'll be okay.”Wyatt stated as he took Lucy's right hand in his.

Lucy smiled and squeezed Wyatt's hand. She told herself not to overthink things and just enjoy the evening.

*******

As dinner went on Wyatt was happy to see Lucy relax.He knew she was worried about mixing work and personal relationships. If Wyatt admitted it to himself he was too. The thought of her in danger made Wyatt's stomach knot. Add to that if Flynn ever did anything.....Wyatt broke off the thought and shoved it away. Tonight wasn't for worries; it was to enjoy each other.

“Ready for dessert?”The male brown haired waiter asked appearing at their table. “We have a wonderful cheesecake.”

“Lucy?”Wyatt prompted.

“The food was so good but I couldn't eat another bite.”Lucy said with a shake of her head.

“Just the check then.”Wyatt responded.

“Of course, Sir.”The waiter acknowledged with a nod as he left.

A few minutes later the check was paid and they exited the resturant stepping outside. They walked a block or so from the resturant and moved off to the side out of the way of foot traffic. Lucy leaned up and kissed Wyatt.

“Thank you.”Lucy said softly. “Dinner was wonderful.”

“Yeah it was.”Wyatt replied as he tucked a stray brown hair behind Lucy's right ear. “Glad you liked it.”

Wyatt kissed Lucy again letting the kiss deepen and last longer. When they broke apart Lucy rested her head on Wyatt's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I don't want to pressure you into anything.”Wyatt stated a few minutes later. “We can end the night now and I can call you a cab home or we can head to my place.”

Lucy was quiet for so long that Wyatt thought he might have pushed things too soon. They were still getting to know each other; figure things out. Just when Wyatt thought he'd ruined things Lucy stepped out of his arms and smiled at him. She took his right hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

“Let's go to your place.”Lucy stated quietly.

Wyatt smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand before leading her to where he'd parked his truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Once back at his apartment Wyatt helped Lucy out of her jacket and hung it and his in the closet.

“Have a seat.”Wyatt suggested as he walked over to a bookcase. “Want water or anything?”

“No, thanks.”Lucy replied as she sat on the gray sectional sofa.  
Wyatt turned on his Ipod which was in the speaker doc on the bookcase. He scrolled through the playlists for a few minutes before deciding on one and hitting play. When the music started Wyatt turned back to find Lucy looking at him with surprise.

“Jazz not what you expected?”Wyatt asked with a grin.

“No. Nice surprise though.”Lucy replied.

“I was stationed in New Orleans for a little bit.”Wyatt explained.”Music down there makes an impression; stays with you.”

“On my list of places to visit.”Lucy commented with a smile.

Wyatt offered his right hand with Lucy accepted and he tugged her to her feet pulling her close.

“I could take you there some day.”Wyatt said softly as they began to dance.

“I'd like that.”Lucy whispered as she rested her head on Wyatt's chest.

As they made a circle of the living room Wyatt was glad he'd taken some time to clean before he'd left. Between missions and normal every day life Wyatt wasn't home much. Dishes were still in the sink but other than that things were decent. He thought of the personal changes he'd made in the last few days. Not just to his home but to himself. Especially since he and Lucy had grown closer Wyatt had worked to start to put Jess in his past. Wyatt would always love her and he'd always pursue bringing her killer to justice. Before he'd left Wyatt had put the bulletion board with his notes and newspaper articles in the closet. He'd still be able to access it and work on it but also put it away. He'd done the same when Lucy had stayed the night previously. Moving on was hard but Wyatt was trying; one step at a time.

“Tonight has been wonderful, Wyatt.”Lucy stated softly as they danced back towards the sofa.

“Yeah it has.”Wyatt agreed as he pulled back so he could kiss Lucy.

****

It was ironic really that they traveled through time for a living and all Lucy wanted to do was to freeze this moment; this night. She wanted to stay there forever. Lucy knew she should be nervous about the start of a new relationship and she was. There was so many factors involved that if Lucy let herself think on it too long she'd start to lose faith. More than anything Lucy wanted to trust Wyatt when he said they could do this. That they could endure everything in their crazy lives and have a relationship that could grow into something more. Still despite everything as the night went on Lucy began to feel a few butterflies in her stomach. Ones that almost made her bolt to the door and leave; almost.

As Lucy looked up at met Wyatt's intense blue gaze she couldn't help but think back to that tense moment at the Alamo. For a brief time Lucy thought she'd lost him; that she wasn't able to talk him back. He'd looked so broken that Lucy almost hadn't been able to find the words to convince Wyatt. She'd been so grateful when he told her to get ready to run.

“It's getting late; want me to take you home?”Wyatt asked.

Now or never; Lucy thought.

“No.”Lucy replied and she leaned up to kiss Wyatt.

Almost instantly the kiss deepened. They broke apart only long enough to pull clothing off each other. The discarded clothing lay in their wake as Wyatt moved them towards the bedroom. By the time they reached Wyatt's bed there were no clothes between them. Wyatt tenderly caressed Lucy's shoulders, neck and lower back. She felt a shiver run through her at his touch.

“Beautiful.”Wyatt whispered as he lowered Lucy onto the bed.

It didn't happen often but for tonight Lucy was able to shut out the rest of the world. For the next several hours it was just her and Wyatt. They lost themselves in each other. When they finally let reality creep back in shortly before dawn Lucy nestled herself into Wyatt's arms her back to his chest. He rested his chin against her right shoulder. Within minutes Lucy was asleep and wishing for the second time that night that she could freeze time.

********  
Wyatt awoke but kept his eyes closed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. Being military you just got used to lack of sleep and long days. Wyatt buried his head deeper into the pillow and pulled Lucy tighter against him. He felt her stir at the movement but by her breathing Wyatt could tell she didn't wake. 

Wyatt knew there were many things he and Lucy had to talk about; to deal with. However right now all Wyatt wanted to do was shut the world out and just enjoy whatever few moments they got before it came crashing back in. Wyatt placed a soft kiss on Lucy's neck before sleep claimed him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright morning sunlight woke Lucy causing her to squint. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and then she smiled as she recalled the night before. Slowly as to not wake Wyatt Lucy turned in his arms to face him. Even though her fingers itched to trace Wyatt's face and shoulders she knew it'd wake him and she didn't want to ruin this moment. So Lucy settled back against her pillow and watched Wyatt while he slept.

Some of the harshness of life faded in Wyatt's features as he slept but the dark circles were still there under his eyes. Along with worry lines Lucy knew even though she hadn't known him then hadn't been there when Jessica was alive. Not being able to help herself Lucy reached up and gently brushed Wyatt's brown hair from his forehead. He'd been through so much in the last few years. It was a tribute to the kind of man he was that Wyatt was still standing at all. 

Lucy knew she could never replace Jessica in Wyatt's heart and she didn't want to. Selfishly Lucy hoped that this new relationship if it lasted would bring Wyatt happiness and a bit of peace. With her hand still resting against Wyatt's right shoulder Lucy drifted back to sleep.

******

 

“You are a good man, Wyatt Logan.”Lucy commented around ten the next morning when she stepped out of the bedroom to find coffee brewing and a box of pastries on the counter next to a waiting coffee mug.

“Went to the bakery while you were in the shower.”Wyatt explained. “Hadn’t had a chance to do much grocery shopping.”

“Bagel and coffee is the way to my heart.”Lucy commented happily as she selected a bagel from the box and poured a cup of coffee.

“I’ll remember that.”Wyatt replied with a smile as he took a sip of his own coffee as he sat at the small dining table tucked by the kitchen counter.

“Plans for today?”Lucy asked as she spread cream cheese on the bagel.

“Not much, you?”Wyatt replied.

“Errands and I should stop home at some point.”Lucy said as she took a bite and swallowed. “My mother isn’t too happy I broke off the engagement.”

Wyatt winced.

“From her point of view it was sudden.”Wyatt surmised.

“Yep and we need to come up with a cover story for you.”Lucy continued as she ate. “I don’t think she’d….”

Both Lucy and Wyatt’s cell phones went off alerting their owners to a text message. Wyatt sighed and grabbed his off the counter as Lucy stood and got her purse from the sofa.

“Mission.”Wyatt responded first reading the encrypted text. “December 16, 1773 mean anything to you?”

“Boston tea party.”Lucy replied excitedly.

“1700’s haven’t been kind to us.”Wyatt grumbled as he stood reaching over to shut off the coffee machine and put perishables from the counter into the fridge.

“Don’t judge a century by one experience.”Lucy chided. “And technically that was Flynn....”

“Yeah I know.”Wyatt grumbled as he grabbed his coat, car keys and phone. “If his guys hadn't damaged the lifeboat we wouldn't have been captured by Indians and our throats nearly slashed.”

“See?”Lucy said brightly as she gathered her things and met Wyatt by the door. “The 1700s don't hate us.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes and they stepped out into the hall and he locked the door behind them.

 

It was dusk when the team climbed out of the lifeboat and started walking towards Boston. They’d landed in a small clearing and after what had occurred in 1754 Wyatt and Rufus began to use branches to camouflage the time machine. The harder it was for Flynn to find the less likely for it to be damaged.

Lucy was impatient to get going. Though she tried to hide it and help where she could. Finally they were ready and grabbed their gear and headed out on the primitive road to Boston. The closer they got to town the more and more Lucy wished she could tell all this to her mother. She was about to witness one of the most important events in American history. Lucy might even see a glimpse of George Washington or any of the other founding members of the revolution. With an effort Lucy shoved down the excitement. As Wyatt had told them at the Alamo they weren’t tourists. They were here to do a job; an important one.

“Even the smallest thing Flynn does could alter the entire war for Independence.”Lucy commented breaking the silence. “We have to find him as soon as possible.”  
“No argument from me.”Wyatt agreed.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the city Lucy directed them to an area that the Sons of Liberty had been known to frequent. They split up to search the six blocks for Flynn agreeing to meet at 9 pm at one of the local inns. Rufus left first and Lucy started to leave but Wyatt snagged her arm and tugged the historian into an alley. Wyatt glanced around to make sure no one was watching then took a small gun out from an ankle holster on his left leg and handed it to Lucy. Lucy shook her head and stepped back from the weapon.

“You probably won’t need it but just take it.”Wyatt whispered.

Lucy hesitated her gaze fixed on the gun. In what little spare time they had Wyatt had been training Lucy on how to use a gun. They’d turned one of the spare storage rooms at Mason Industries into a make shift range.

“You’ve been doing well with the training.”Wyatt insisted. “This gun isn’t all that different.”

Glancing up Lucy saw the worry in Wyatt’s eyes before he put the professional mask back in place.

“I don’t like us splitting up as it is.”Wyatt continued. “But I’ll feel a little better if you have a way to defend yourself. We both know that not everybody on the British side was a gentleman when it came to American women.”

Lucy reluctantly took the gun and placed it in one of the pockets of her dark brown skirt. She didn’t want them to split up either but even in 1773 Boston was a large place to search. Lucy reached up and kissed Wyatt quickly.

“Thank you.”Lucy said quietly as they broke apart and she moved to the mouth of the alley. “Be careful.”

“You too.”Wyatt acknowledged as they parted.

********  
Wyatt and Rufus were the first to arrive at the silver horse inn at nine o'clock. They stood near the door outside so they wouldn't miss Lucy. Wyatt was trying really hard to be professional and clamp down on the anxiety. Just because she was a few minutes late didn't mean anything. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief when Lucy came into view a couple minutes later and coming towards them from the left side of the street.

“Sorry.”Lucy apologized. “Thought I saw Flynn but when I found who I thought was him it wasn't.”

“We'll find him.”Wyatt stated firmly.

“We still have a few hours; they dump the tea at midnight.”Lucy commented as she continued to look up and down the street for Flynn.

******

By eleven thirty they were scouring the wharf area for any sign of Flynn and his men. Despite the late hour the area was crowded with people. Suddenly an explosion was heard and flames lit up the nigth sky. Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus stopped and looked at the harbor and the burning ship.

“That's not right.”Lucy said as she began to run towards the fire.

Wyatt cursed; reached for the historian's right arm and missed. He and Rufus broke into a run to keep up with Lucy.

“Lucy, what's going on?”Rufus asked.

“In the original time line the Sons of Liberty didn't damage the ships; they just boarded and dumped the tea overboard.”Lucy explained as they maneuvered through the crowd to reach the burning ship.

There was enough light from the fire for Lucy to make out the name of the ship that was burning. The fire hadn't reached that part of the boat yet. As she read the name her heart sank.

“We're too late; that's one of the ships. That's the Dartmouth.”Lucy stated.

“There!”Rufus exclaimed pointing towards one of the docks near the burning ship. “One of Flynn's guys.

“And another.”Wyatt interjected pointing towards the end of the pier closest to them.

Just as they started to move gunshots split the air. Lucy stopped and looked around widely Wyatt's left hand on her right shoulder the other hand holding a gun. He too was searching for the source of the sound. Then they heard the boots on the wood of the pier; lots of them.

“The British are coming.”Rufus said without realizing the phrasing until Wyatt shot him a look. “Sorry but really we've got red coats incoming.”

“We have to make sure Adams and the others still dump the tea.”Lucy said as she inched forward.

“I'm open to suggestions but I don't see how they're getting past the British.”Wyatt replied tightly.

Behind the British troops and far to the left something caught Lucy’s attention. When she squinted she could just make out a tomahawk. The fire light glinting off the metal had been what had originally caught her attention. As her eyes focused Lucy saw Adams’s group waiting, watching. She grabbed Wyatt’s left arm excitedly.

“They’re here!”Lucy exclaimed pointing. “We need to give them a distraction.”

“There’s a stable a block or so up, see it?”Rufus asked.

“Yeah.”Wyatt acknowledged.

“Come on; we’ll let the horses out.”Rufus suggested leading the way through the crowd.

Lucy followed behind all the while her gaze fixed on Adam’s hidden group of protestors. History was already changed all they could do was try and make sure Adams’s group got to the other two ships.

********

The next fifteen minutes happened very quickly for Wyatt. They found the stable Rufus had spotted but the entrance was a block over. They broke in opened the larger door on the other side closer to the wharf and began to usher the horses out. Six horses was enough to add to the confusion and the British were busy with crowd control to notice what was happening on the dark harbor. The crowd held fast however and just as soon as the British almost got things under control cheers went up from one end of the pier to the other. Loud splashes could be heard as Adams’s group began dumping the tea into the water.

“It’s working!”Lucy exclaimed excitedly as they stayed by the stable.

“Any sign of Flynn?”Wyatt asked as he tried to scan the crowd in the dim light.

“No.”Rufus replied with a shake of his head.

“This whole situation is a tinderbox.”Wyatt stated quietly.

“Quicker we get home the better.”Rufus agreed.

“Think we can go?”Wyatt asked.

When silence answered him Wyatt turned to his left where Lucy had been a few minutes before to find the space empty.

“Where is she?”Wyatt asked moving away from the stable.

“There!”Rufus exclaimed pointing and drawing Wyatt’s attention about twenty feet ahead.

Lucy was crouched behind a few crates at the next intersection of piers. She was watching the tea party.

“Guess she wanted a closer look.”Wyatt muttered.

“Give her a few minutes.”Rufus suggested with a chuckle. “Then we can go.”

Wyatt was about to agree when some of the British noticed what was happening in the harbor. They began firing at Adams’s group. The crowd began to flee not wanting to be caught in the crossfire if there was any. In the chaos Wyatt lost sight of Lucy.

“Let’s get her, come on.”Wyatt urged as he and Rufus entered the fray.

They made it within a few feet of Lucy close enough that the historian turned when Wyatt called her name. She stood and started towards them when more gunfire rang out. Wyatt didn’t know if it was the British or the colonists. All he saw was Lucy crumple before him red spreading across her right side.

“Lucy!”Wyatt yelled as he ran towards her Rufus at his heels.

Together Wyatt and Rufus moved Lucy towards the cover of the nearest building. It was a shop of some kind the single window was dark and the small boardwalk under Wyatt's feet was dusty. Thankfully Wyatt's training kicked in shutting out everything else. Lucy was conscious her eyes wide against her pale skin.

“How bad?”Rufus asked worriedly as he crouched nearby gun raised nervously watching the crowd.

“Anything's bad in 1773.”Wyatt snapped. “It's just a graze but we need to get her home before infection sets in.”

“Not yet.”Lucy said through gritted teeth as she sat slowly up.

“Lucy....”Wyatt began.

“We have to make sure, Wyatt.”Lucy pleaded. “Even if the tea from the Dartsmouth didn't go in the harbor we have to make sure they succeed with the rest.”

“Rufus, what can you see?”Wyatt asked as he took off his jacket folded it and put it against Lucy's right side.

“Chaos.”Rufus replied tightly. “I'm going in for a closer look; can't see the third ship from here.”

“Be careful.”Wyatt cautioned.

“Thank you, Rufus.”Lucy added.

Rufus nodded and left.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh that really hurts.”Lucy stated as she sank back against the building.

“I know.”Wyatt said softly. “We'll get you home soon.”  
“Could you tell who was shooting?”Lucy asked.

“No.”Wyatt replied with a shake of his head.

“We're supposed to protect history.”Lucy said quietly staring at the still burning ship. “Not only have the events of the tea party changed but we may have just seen the first shots of the American Revolution.”

“We don't know that for sure.”Wyatt commented. “Could still happen the way it's supposed to.”

“Maybe.”Lucy responded in a pain filled voice.

“Even if the place of the first shots have changed we still were able to preserve some of the tea party.”Wyatt stated. “Considering what Flynn instigated today that's a win.”

“If Rufus comes back with bad news.”Lucy said meeting Wyatt's gaze. “You have to fix it.”  
******

Wyatt swallowed hard; he knew exactly what Lucy was suggesting and he hated every bit of it. Her wound wasn't serious but this was before antibiotics any kind of infection....

“Not going to happen.”Wyatt bit out.

“Wyatt....”Lucy protested.

“No, not leaving you behind.”Wyatt argued his voice rising slightly. 

“Could find an inn and stash me.....”Lucy tried once more.

“I don't think he'll come back with bad news.”Wyatt continued. “Even if he does we'll figure it out.”

“Wyatt.”Lucy began.

Wyatt reached over and caressed Lucy's right cheek with his right hand.

“We'll figure it out; together.”Wyatt insisted resting his forehead against Lucy's.

*******

Lucy closed her eyes suddenly too tired to argue any further. She nestled herself into Wyatt's embrace.

“It'll be okay, Lucy.”Wyatt whispered.

Lucy wanted to believe him. She just had a sinking feeling their bad luck of the 1700s might be continuing.

"Well this is cozy."

Wyatt's head snapped up at the semi-familiar voice. Of course the two seconds he'd let his guard down one of Flynn's guys finds them. Wyatt started to reach for his gun sitting next to him but the henchman grinned and shook his head.

"Not so fast Romeo."The light brown haired man sneered."Or you two will have matching bullet holes. Well maybe not matching but you know what I mean."

Wyatt raised his hands and slowly rose to his feet. If he could lead the guy away from Lucy Wyatt thought he stood a good chance disarming him.

"Was it you who set the ship on fire?"Wyatt asked as he inched away forcing the other to follow.

"I was lookout my partner torched it."The man replied with a hint of pride.

"How'd you know Lucy was shot?"Wyatt inquired.

"Saw it go down is all...wasn't..."

Suddenly Flynn's henchman crumpled to the ground with a groan. The man's gun did go off but it hit the building next door near the foundation. Wyatt grinned at Rufus who was holding his gun by the barrel staring down at their attacker.

"Rufus!"Lucy exclaimed."Thank you."

"We need to work on hand signals."Wyatt continued."I wasn't sure if you were going to shoot him or hit him."

"Neither was I."Rufus muttered meeting Wyatt's gaze."Adams's group is in the clear I suggest we follow their lead before more of Flynn's guys show up."

"Best suggestion I've heard all day."Wyatt agreed as he reached down to pick up Lucy.

"Wait...Rufus you said they were in the clear."Lucy started."The second ship did they..."

"Yep looked like the entire cargo was in the water."The tech replied with a grin."So many crates bobbing that the harbor is one giant tea cup."

"Good."Lucy replied with relief as Wyatt scooped the historian into his arms

"Wyatt,"Lucy protested."I can walk."

"Humor me."Wyatt replied quietly."It's been a hell of a day."

Almost as soon as Wyatt started walking Lucy felt herself drifting off to sleep. Watching Wyatt try to talk down Flynn's hired gun had been a frightening and anxious few minutes for her. Lucy owed Rufus another box of twinkies for his actions. Lucy didn't want to think of what she'd have done if Wyatt had been hurt...

"Luce."Wyatt called."Lucy i need you to wake up."

Lucy felt like she was wrapped in a soft warm fluffy blanket. All she wanted to do was burrow deeper.

"Lucy."Wyatt called once more.

Somehow Lucy forced her eyes open. It seemed to take more effort than it should. She blinked trying to focus. They were back in the lifeboat or at least she and Rufus were. Wyatt crouched half in half out of the time machine. His hair wet and white covered his shoulders lightly.

"Is it snowing?"Lucy asked her voice groggy.

"Yeah and we had to take the long way back to dodge British patrols."Wyatt explained."I want to check your wound, get it bandaged and some antibiotics in you before we leave."

"Okay."Lucy acknowledged.

Lucy heard Rufus go through the prelaunch check list. She was trying very hard to stay awake. However the sharp pain brought on when Wyatt applied the bandage made Lucy instantly awake. She couldn't help the gasp of pain.

"Sorry."Wyatt said quietly as be passed Lucy a bottle of water and some pills.

It was only then that Lucy realized she was in a full sitting position in her normal seat. Wyatt was perched on the edge of his and the door closed. Lucy took a drink of water and then another as she swallowed the pills. Tiredly the historian handed the water back to Wyatt. He took it secured it in a supply crate and then sat back down. Gently Wyatt adjusted Lucy's restraints and secured the one across her waist.

"You guys ready?"Rufus called.

"Yeah,"Wyatt replied as Lucy nodded."Let's go home."

The engines whirred and Lucy felt the familiar nauseating feeling as they left 1773.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucy awoke for the second time she had no idea how long she'd been out. She was in one of the hospital rooms at Mason industries. Lucy reached down and felt a larger bandage and more gauze secured to her injured side. She assumed she'd had stitches while unconscious. The medication they'd given her was doing it's job and dulling the pain. The clock on the wall by the ceiling mounted tv told Lucy it was three o'clock. However with no windows she had no idea if that was a.m or p.m

Their was a phone on the small bedside table. Lucy reached for it only to notice her purse sitting on the visitor's chair. She smiled wondering who had brought it for her. It'd been in her locker as was protocol whenever they went on a mission. Lucy reached for it wanting her cell phone. Part of her wanted to call her mother and tell her she was okay. But then Lucy had no idea if they'd used a cover story for her injury or if her mother was even aware she was hurt. Even if she didn't call anyone the phone would tell her if it was day or night. Lucy had just given the purse strap another tug when the door opened and a familiar face peaked in.

“I'm glad to see you're awake.”Wyatt commented as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. 

“How long?”Lucy asked stopping in pulling the purse.

“Almost twenty-four hours.”Wyatt replied as he picked up the purse and handed it to Lucy before sitting down.

“Does my mother know?”Lucy asked as she set the purse next to her.

“That you're hurt? No not yet.”Wyatt responded. “Christopher told her you were at a conference in London for a few days.”

“London.”Lucy repeated softly.

“One place I've never been.”Wyatt continued as he took Lucy's right hand in his and held it.

“It's an amazing city; you'd like it.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“Another to add to our list of places to go.”Wyatt said softly.

Lucy squeezed his hand.

“You'll be happy to know we salvaged the mission at least in the fact that the Boston Tea Party still happened on the same day. Everything else is different; burning of the ship.....and the first shots of the Revolutionary war are now Boston and not Lexington.”

Lucy winced.

“We did what we could; Lucy.”Wyatt soothed.

“I know.”Lucy replied quietly. “It's just that protecting history shouldn't have.....”

“Sometimes with missions you just have to go with the best outcome.”Wyatt reasoned. “It wasn't a total win but our main objective was to protect the Boston Tea Party; we did that.”

Lucy nodded and they both lapsed into silence for several minutes.

“You asked me if I was sure that we could handle this....being together....everything.”Wyatt began.”I still believe we can.....but you scared the hell out of me.”

“Wyatt....”Lucy whispered tightening her hold on his hand.

“Seeing you go down.”Wyatt continued hoarsely. “Knowing you'd been hit....not having anything to help; no antibiotics no nothing....”

“Wyatt.”Lucy prompted. “Look at me.”

Wyatt raised his head and met her gaze.

“You got me out of there and got us home.”Lucy replied quietly. “I was scared to death when Flynn's guy had the gun on you and I could do nothing....”  
“Lucy....”Wyatt began.

“We made it through.”Lucy stated softly. “Just like you said; we handled it because we're a good team.”

A smile tugged at the edges of Wyatt's mouth which warmed Lucy's heart.

“Yes, Ma'am.”Wyatt replied as he leaned forward to kiss her. “We are.”

Lucy smiled at the familiar teasing. The running joke between them since day one. Maybe Wyatt was right; maybe just maybe they could do this.

*******

Months went by and Lucy and Wyatt fell into. A normal routine. Well as normal as could be with what they did for a living. In between missions Wyatt had been introduced to Lucy's mother. They had come up with a cover story that Wyatt was a military consultant and they'd met at lunch at a diner between their offices.

It was a Thursday in mid may when Wyatt knew he had to talk to someone or he'd go crazy. He and Lucy had kept their personal relationship from Christopher and Mason. Though Wyatt suspected both their bosses knew. Now Wyatt was considering asking Lucy to live with him; in a place of their own. That was the advice he needed from someone who knew them both.

Wyatt easily found the downtown bar he was meeting Rufus at. It was decorated like an English pub. Walking in Wyatt saw Rufus was already there leaning against the bar nursing a bottle of beer.

"Hey."Wyatt greeted as he joined the tech.

"Hey. Want one?"Rufus asked raising the bottle.

"Hell yes."Wyatt replied with a smile.

Rufus signaled the bartender and within minutes Wyatt had his own beer and the two friends headed to a back table. The bar was loud but not enough so that would prevent talking.

“So what's up?”Carlin asked as they sat down.

Wyatt studied his beer for a long moment rolling it between his hands.

“Need to talk about Lucy.”Wyatt began as he took a sip.

“You two okay?”Rufus asked with concern.

Wyatt nodded glad Rufus knew of the change in Wyatt and Lucy's relationship. The tech had been happy for them.

“I'm thinking of asking Lucy to move in with me.”Wyatt stated after clearing his throat.

Rufus's face lit up and a wide smile crossed his face.  
“That's awesome, man!”Rufus enthused then sobered seeing Wyatt's expression. “What's the problem?”

“I don't think she'd go for it.”Wyatt began with a shake of his head.

“Of course she would; she loves you.”Rufus responded.

“Really think we can handle each other twenty-four/ seven?”Wyatt asked as he took another sip of beer.”Especially with what we do?”

“I think you can.”Rufus commented with a nod. “I've only seen you two argue a few times; at least when it wasn't work related. Even then you don't stay mad long.”

Wyatt sighed and leaned back against the booth.

“Ask her.”Rufus insisted. “You wouldn't have talked to me about it if you weren't seriously thinking about it. You both deserve some happiness.”

Wyatt nodded. He knew Rufus was right but part of him still wasn't sure they could handle it. In the last few months they've each had close calls on missions which in the end had drawn them closer. Wyatt knew taking risks was part of life he just didn't know if he could convince Lucy to take this one.


	9. Chapter 9

As life was there was no opportunity the rest of the week for Wyatt to talk to Lucy. Okay, technically there had been but Missouri in 1865 didn't have quite the romantic setting to launch that conversation. Then Lucy had a two day trip planned with her mother that was a mini-vacation. Now it was middle of the next week and Wyatt was sitting in the time machine once more with Lucy settling in across from him. Reaching across to secure her restraints like he'd done since the first mission Wyatt's mouth suddenly got away from his brain. Wyatt was as surprised by Lucy as the question he asked as Rufus was engrossed in the pre-flight check.

“Move in with me.”Wyatt began meeting Lucy's surprised gaze. “A place of our own I mean. What do you think?”

“Wyatt....”Lucy started.

“I love you.”Wyatt said quietly surprising himself once more.”Let's find a place that can be our home.”

Before Lucy had a chance to answer the engines started and they were on their way.

*******

Landing in another time Lucy still hadn't quite gotten used to it and she hoped she never did. The physical effects were becoming more manageable thankfully. For that Lucy was grateful because her head was still spinning from what Wyatt had said before they left.

“I love you. Let's find a place that can be our home.”

While they'd said the L word a few times over the last few months part of Lucy had wondered if Wyatt had been serious about it. That fluttery wonderful first part of a relationship before reality sinks in. Looking into his eyes before they left Lucy knew he meant it. That he'd meant every word. Now Lucy fumbled with the seat belts before finally freeing herself and she was the first out of the Lifeboat.  
Outside Lucy found herself in a desolate farm field. The trees still had leaves on them but the cold of winter could clearly be felt in the Pennsylvania air. Jiya had tracked the mothership to Philly. In history it was still early in the revolution no war drums yet. The historical figures they all knew so well were just starting to plan; to protest. Lucy had speculated in the briefing that this might have more to do with Rittenhouse than trying to alter American history.

“Lucy.”Wyatt called as he climbed out of the time machine.

Lucy glanced back and there was no sign of Rufus. She linked hands with Wyatt and squeezed and saw relief wash over his face. Lucy knew she should put off this discussion until they got back. But she and Wyatt knew too well that there may not be a later. Deciding to trust her heart for once and not over think the situation she smiled at Wyatt and nodded.

“Yes.”Lucy said. “Let's find a place of our own.”

“That wasn't where I planned to ask you; thought I screwed everything up.”Wyatt commented as he leaned in and kissed Lucy quickly..

Lucy squeezed Wyatt's hand once more letting their fingers linger on each other before reluctantly pulling away.

“Rufus?”Lucy called wondering what was taking the tech so long.

“Sorry.”Carlin apologized as he poked his head out and then climbed the rest of the way closing the door behind him. “Had an alarm that I had to figure out the source of.”

Lucy's throat tightened and she had flashbacks to the 1754 mission.

“Everything okay?”Wyatt asked his voice tight.

“Yeah, we're good was a loose wire.”Rufus explained as he slung the strap of his bag over his left shoulder.”Let's go.”

******

Since the Boston mission Wyatt had found himself being over-protective towards Lucy. He tried not to show it; really he did. Still as they moved through the streets of Philadelphia Wyatt found himself being more watchful of Lucy. He still winced when he saw the slight scar on her right side. That if he'd been more vigilant in Boston she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Shaking the dark thoughts away Wyatt focused on their surroundings.

It was late afternoon and the city was bustling. Well bustling for Colonial America standards. They dodged horses, foot traffic and carriages as they crossed one street after the other. Once they spotted Flynn and another time one of Flynn's hired guns. An hour past dinner time with the sun long set and the weather turning for the worst the trio decided to call it for the night and find an inn. All three were soaked through by the cold steady rain by the time they found a place with two rooms. The innkeeper seeing their bedraggled state ushered them into the eating area and roused the cook to prepare them something hot to eat. Grateful Lucy sank down onto the stone as close to the hearth of the fire as she dared. The innkeeper had rekindled it from embers to a roaring blaze. With how cold Lucy was the warmth was taking a long time to reach her. She held her hands in front of the fire as she listened to the rain pound the roof. Footsteps drew Lucy's attention and she smiled at Rufus who handed her a blanket and then one to Wyatt before dropping one over his own shoulders. Lucy wrapped the blanket around herself and huddled on the floor her back to the fire.

“You okay?”Wyatt asked as he and Rufus sat at a nearby table.

“Yeah just cold.”Lucy replied with a smile.

Wyatt nodded..

Fifteen minutes later a female servant appeared in the doorway with a tray of food. Lucy instantly rose to help but the young woman smiled and shook her head. Lucy joined the rest of her team at the table. They ate and then went upstairs. In one of the rooms they talked to nearly midnight going over what they had discovered that day and planning tomorrow. Finally Lucy retreated to her own room and was almost instantly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Lucy awoke to a pounding headache and she could feel the onset of a nasty cold. The down side to time travel, Lucy thought bleakly as she forced herself out of the warm bed. There was no indoor plumbing so Lucy rang for one of the servants. Once the maid arrived Lucy requested hot water to be brought up. She had noticed a small bathing tub in the back corner of the room. Lucy didn’t have time for a long soak but she knew the hot water would make her feel better. The maid returned a few minutes later and poured two buckets of water into the small wood tub. Lucy thanked the young woman and the maid left.

Half hour later Lucy was bathed, dressed and headed downstairs to meet the boys for the morning meal. Her head still felt stuffy but otherwise Lucy was feeling a bit better. She’d love to take a Tylenol but would have to wait until they got back to the Lifeboat. Even though she felt like crap her smile to Wyatt and Rufus as she entered the main room of the inn wasn’t forced. After greeting each other Lucy sank gratefully into a chair. Heavenly smells of fresh bread and eggs and sausage rose from the plates in front of them. As the three ate cautious conversation of their plan began.

“I was talking to the innkeeper, Mr. Davis.”Wyatt began as he took a sip of water.

"He sympathizes with the Sons of Liberty." Wyatt continued"I told him we were looking for Flynn because he was suspected of giving intel to the British. He gave me addresses and names of who we should talk to next."

"Good."Lucy replied as she turned her head to sneeze.

"You okay?"Rufus asked with concern.

""Just a cold."Lucy responded as she blew her nose

Wyatt took out a piece of paper and tore it in half. He handed one to Rufus and held onto the other.

"Think our best bet is to split up."Wyatt suggested.

""Okay."Lucy replied reaching for Wyatt's paper.

"Nope you're with me.."Wyatt responded as he pocketed the paper.

"When and where are we meeting?"Rufus asked.

"Back here at 1.."Lucy stated.

Wyatt nodded.

"I really need to rig us some handheld communication device that we can discreetly use."Rufus muttered as they finished eating."I can use the lifeboat as a relay.”

“Great idea.”Wyatt enthused. “I was thinking carrier pigeons but they'd be tough to travel with.”

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later everyone was done eating. They stood and left the inn.


	10. Chapter 10

By the fourth house Wyatt was glad he wasn't a door to door salesman. He'd never been good at selling stuff as a kid either. So the fourth house Wyatt let Lucy do the talking. Before the trio had split ways Rufus had done a crude pencil sketch of Flynn one for each of them. It wouldn't win any awards but it was enough to show to people. They were half way through Wyatt's list by the time they finally hit pay dirt.

"He's been at the Silver Horse Shoe inn the last two nights."The middle aged man said after studying the drawing.

"Where is the Silver Horseshoe?"Lucy asked excitedly.

The man gave them directions and Wyatt and Lucy thanked him and hurried down the street.

"So see if Flynn's there."Wyatt began."If he is one of us trails him and the other finds Rufus."

"We really need that communication system."Lucy said as she shook her head."Don't like us splitting up. Let's see if it's even him and...."

Lucy bit back a startled scream as Wyatt suddenly pulled her off the street and into the shadow of the nearest building.

******

"What?"Lucy whispered feeling Wyatt's tension.

"Anthony."Wyatt explained gesturing half a block up.

Lucy saw the time traveling pilot and looked around him. She saw two of Flynn's men and then in the shadow of the doorway of the Silver Horseshoe was Garcia Flynn.

“There's Flynn!”Lucy pointed out.

“Okay; so plan is?”Wyatt prompted as they moved further into the shadows.

“I still vote for not splitting up.”Lucy whispered as she watched Flynn duck back inside.

Lucy wasn't sure if the time traveler had seen them. She couldn't help but note that Flynn looked tired and his hair was longer than last time they'd seen him. Flynn's obsession with Rittenhouse was starting to take a toll.

“As it stands we're outnumbered.”Wyatt whispered back his gaze fixed on the small inn.”Stay here and keep watch. I'll go get Rufus.”

Not seeing any other choice Lucy reluctantly nodded.

“Be careful.”Lucy said quietly.

“You too.”Wyatt replied as he turned to leave.

Lucy couldn't help herself before Wyatt left she reached back and caught one of his hands in hers and squeezed it. He squeezed hers back before letting go and disappearing into the crowd.

******

Twenty-five minutes later Wyatt finally found Rufus coming out of one of the small shops a few blocks from their hotel. He impatiently waited for a horse drawn wagon to pass by before he crossed the street calling the tech's name.

“We got a location on Flynn.”Wyatt reported as he reached Rufus. “Let's go. I left Lucy to keep watch I don't like leaving her near Flyn alone for long.”

“She can handle herself.”Rufus stated as the two broke into a jog.

“I know.”Wyatt agreed.”Just that Flynn's got the whole gang with him and I don't like the odds.”

It wasn't that Wyatt didn't think Lucy was capable of defending herself; he did. He'd seen it firsthand a number of times. She was also resourceful which was sometimes better than brute strength in a fight.   
Still protecting the team was Wyatt's job and he didn't want Lucy in danger for any longer than she had to be.

*****

Garcia Flynn glanced up from the small table as Anthony slid into the seat across. The tech looked nervous and anxious.

“Our friends are here.”Anthony reported quietly glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard.

“I saw them.”Flynn acknowledged as he stood. “I'll take care of it.”

“What are you going to do?”Anthony asked worriedly.

“None of your concern. Just get back to the mothership and make sure it's ready to go.”Flynn ordered as he left the inn through the back door.

******

Lucy had thought she was being cautious and aware of her surroundings. After Wyatt left she had inched her way to the front corner of the building. She'd seen Anthony enter the Silver Horseshoe. Lucy still wondered what Flynn had on Anthony to goad him into cooperating. As far as she knew Rufus didn't know any more than she did. It was frustrating if they understood why they'd be able to help Anthony; bring him to their side. 

Suddenly a foul smelling cloth was pressed hard over Lucy's nose and mouth. She screamed and struggled but it was no use. As darkness closed in Lucy caught a glimpse of Flynn before unconcioiusness fully claimed her.

********

Despite popular belief Garcia liked and respected Lucy. He had tried to convince her many times of their future mutual cooperation against Rittenhouse but had yet to gain her trust. Kidnapping her now wouldn't gain him any points in that category. Still Flynn once again didn't have a choice. He had to delay Lucy and her team. Gathering Lucy in his arms Flynn kept to the gathering shadows of late afternoon and ducked into the side streets around the Silver Horseshoe inn.


	11. Chapter 11

Wyatt and Rufus arrived at the spot where the former member of Delta Force had left her only to find it empty and the historian nowhere in sight.

“Damn it.”Wyatt cursed as he scanned the area.

“I'll check inside.”Rufus suggested and quickly left.

As Wyatt started to walk something caught on his right shoe. Bending down he saw it was a piece of dark blue ribbon. The exact color of the dress Lucy had been wearing. Even though it was hard to tell in the dim light Wyatt could make out the signs of a struggle in the hard packed dirt. Fear raced an icy path up Wyatt's spine and he knew Flynn had gotten her. Running feet signaled Rufus's return and Wyatt glanced up meeting the tech's anxious gaze.

“Only one person in there and no sign of Flynn or Anthony.”Rufus reported.

“Flynn's got Lucy.”Wyatt stated angrily as he showed Rufus the strip of torn cloth.

Rufus nodded grimly.  
“Let's hope Lucy left us enough breadcrumbs to follow; tracking them isn't going to be easy.”Wyatt said as they headed down the small street.

******

After a fruitless search of nearly two hours Rufus and Wyatt reluctantly returned to the inn. Wyatt was hoping against hope that Flynn hadn't hurt Lucy. That taking her was just a means to get them off his trail. If that line of reasoning was correct and Flynn wasn't the killer everyone thought he was Lucy was safe somewhere; and hopefully Flynn would've left them a clue or a ransom.

“Mr. Larson??The desk clerk called as Rufus and Wyatt entered.

“Yes?”Wyatt asked responding to the alias he'd given when they'd checked in.

“You have a letter.”The clerk replied reaching behind to a group of small boxes and plucking out an envelope and placing it on the counter.

“Thanks.”Wyatt replied as he placed a coin on the counter and took the envelope.

Rufus and Wyatt stepped back outside and out of the way of foot traffic. Wyatt had to calm the urge to rip into it like a kid on Christmas morning. Slowly he opened the envelope unfolded the paper and read.

“Well?”Rufus demanded impatiently.

“It's an address; let's go.”Wyatt replied as they started down the street.

“You know this is most likely a trap, right?”Rufus prompted worriedly.

“It's Flynn of course there's an ulterior motive but we can't pass it up.”

The address turned out to be the 1700 equivalent to a warehouse. It wasn't nearly as big as modern day ones but Wyatt estimated it took up two blocks. It didn't take them long to break in. Once inside it took several minutes for their eyes to adjust. Even then maneuvering around crates was difficult. The building was empty of human life though they found a couple of barely alive chickens towards the back of the storage building.

On the second sweep it was clear the boxes had been their awhile. Rufus was the one to spot an envelope. Similar to the one in Wyatt's pocket. The tech flipped it over to show Wyatt.

"Same seal." Rufus commented grimly.

"Got to be kidding."Wyatt muttered snatching the envelope."Wild goose chase."

“Well?”Rufus prompted impatiently after a few minutes.

“Same as the other; just an address.”Wyatt replied angrily. “We could be doing this all week; while Lucy could be....”

“Don't think that way.”Rufus snapped as they left. “She'll find a way to survive until we find her.”  
Wyatt nodded not trusting himself to speak. Rufus was right she'd find a way.

******

The longer Lucy spent tied to that post the worst she felt. Her whole body ached and she was chilled to the bone and it wasn't from the weather. Lucy's stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster all it's own. Thankfully the nausea hadn't progressed to vomiting. Still Lucy would be very thankful when she was back in the twenty-first century with antibiotics and soft beds where she could sleep off whatever this illness was. Being a historian Lucy was sort of grateful to Flynn for locking her up. She didn't want to bring influenza to this era. Her job was protecting history and the kidnapping in a turn-about way was helping her do that. 

With a groan Lucy leaned back against the wood post and closed her eyes. She knew Wyatt and Rufus were combing Philly looking for her. Some how Lucy just had to keep it together until they found her.   
She would; there was no way Lucy was giving Flynn the satisfaction of winning.

*********  
The sun was setting and the streets were getting more crowded as people emerged from work to make their way home. Wyatt and Rufus had gone past the address once already and double backed. It was a small log building tucked behind three more modern structures. A farm field backed up to it. To Wyatt it looked no more than the size of a modern day garden shed. The door was made of wooden planks and there was no handle that Wyatt could see. There was also no signs of Flynn or his hired guns.

“Count of three.”Wyatt ordered as he withdrew his gun and the two friends crept towards the small structure's door. “One, two.....three!”

Wyatt kicked the door in. It hit the dirt floor beyond with a loud clatter. What alarmed Wyatt was that Lucy didn't look up at the commotion. As relieved as Wyatt was to have found her he could only pray that they weren't too late.

“Clear.”Wyatt stated after glancing around the small room to see if there were any waiting gunmen.

“Lucy.”Wyatt called as he dropped to his knees next to the historian. 

“I'll cut her loose.”Rufus suggested as he went around the pole and started working on the rope.

“She's alive.”Wyatt announced in relief as he found a pulse in the base of Lucy's neck. “Pulse is good; breathing normal. Lucy....it's Wyatt.”

After a long moment Lucy's brown eyes opened and focused on Wyatt. He smiled and she smiled back.

“I'm glad to see you.”Lucy exclaimed. “Where's Rufus?”

“Here.”The tech replied. “Almost got you free.”

Finally the ropes fell away and Lucy brought her arms around and began to rub her wrists to regain circulation. 

“Think you can stand?”Wyatt asked as he gripped Lucy's left arm. “We need to get going and find Flynn.”

Lucy slowly stood leaning briefly on Wyatt for support as she did.

“He's gone.”Lucy stated quietly. “Flynn told me he'd already accomplished what he needed to here.”

“You believed him?”Wyatt bit out.

“Yes.”Lucy replied with a nod.

“Let's go home.”Rufus suggested. “Jiya can track him and we'll figure things out ; just like always.”

Wyatt was about to argue but took another look at Lucy. She was still very pale and looked more than a little shaky. 

“Alright; let's get back to the lifeboat.”Wyatt ordered as he slipped an arm around Lucy's waist supporting her as they left the small building.

Wyatt was more than a little concerned when she didn't protest. They made it three blocks before Lucy stumbled. 

“Easy.”Wyatt soothed as he gripped Lucy's arms to steady her.

Then Lucy's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted collapsing forward into Wyatt's arms. Scooping Lucy into his arms Wyatt exchanged a worried look with Rufus before they continued on their way to the lifeboat.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy awoke to find herself back in one of the hospital rooms at Morgan Industries. She'd spent enough time in there with either Wyatt or Rufus that she recognized the paint scheme and furnishings. The room was empty and the clock on the wall told her it was five o'clock. Though with no window Lucy had no idea if it was morning or night. Lucy's whole body ached and the nausea she'd had earlier was still present. She hit the nurses's call button and reached over for the pitcher of water and cup on the night stand. Lucy had just managed to pour some water when a blonde nurse appeared in the doorway.

“Good to see you're wake, Ms. Preston.”The nurse said as she entered the room. “You had a few people worried.”

“How long was I out?”Lucy asked hoarsely.

“Almost eleven hours it's nearly dinner time. Are you hungry?”The nurse asked as she checked vitals.

“No.”Lucy replied with a shake of her head.

“I know but you should try to eat something. I'll have some broth brought up.”The nurse said as she started to leave. “The doctor will be in shortly.”

Lucy nodded as she drank a bit more water before setting the cup back on the small table. The nurse left and as promised a few minutes later a doctor entered. Lucy recognized the middle aged man from one of Wyatt's previous visits. He was slightly over weight and had thinning blond hair and wore wire rimmed glasses. Entering the room he smiled kindly at Lucy before closing the door behind him and then walking over and sitting in the visitor's chair.

“I'm glad to see you're awake.”The doctor stated. “Your tests and vitals look good I did want to go over a few things with you if you're up to it.”

“Do I have the flu?”Lucy asked remembering the doctor's last name was White.

“You have a cold and morning sickness.”Dr. White reported as he held a medical chart in his hands.

Lucy did a double take her eyes wide and she felt her face pale.

“What?!”Lucy exclaimed sure she hadn't heard right.

“You're pregnant.”Dr. White repeated. “I can see from your reaction this wasn't planned.”

“No.”Lucy whispered with a shake of her head. “It wasn't.”

“Sometimes the best things aren't planned.”Dr. White said as he stood and placed a hand on Lucy's right hand briefly before straightening. “I'll have the nurse bring in some information I've set aside for you.”

Lucy nodded numbly as she stared at the wall opposite. She'd told Wyatt and Rufus in 1754 that she'd wanted children some day and that she'd been afraid that it wasn't going to happen. Now that it had Lucy didn't know how to wrap her brain around the idea and she knew Wyatt would be just as shocked. Lucy just hoped it wouldn't freak him out enough to leave her because she needed him more than ever.

As soon as the doctor left Lucy saw her purse on the bottom shelf of the bedside table. She grabbed it on the second try and pulled it up placing it next to her. Lucy opened the purse and fished around until she found her phone. Turning the device on Lucy was relieved to see a nearly full battery. She couldn't remember when she'd charged it last.

With slightly shaking hands Lucy sent a text to Wyatt. As much as Lucy wanted to be alone to process the news she knew delaying telling Wyatt wouldn't help either of them. Lucy's phone buzzed and Wyatt's reply flashed onto the screen.

/Glad you're awake. Be there soon./

Now all Lucy could do was wait. Wait and figure out how to tell the man she loved that their lives were about to change.

Parents.

Smiling Lucy rested her free hand on her stomach.

*******

Fifteen minutes later Wyatt stepped into the room. He greeted Lucy with a smile and a kiss before setting into the visitors chair.

"How're you feeling?"Wyatt asked."You still look a bit pale."

Now that the moment was here words were failing Lucy.

"The doctor gave me some test results."Lucy finally began."You know I wasn't feeling well before Flynn took me."

Lucy glanced at Wyatt and saw his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. Now she'd worried him which was not what she wanted.

"Lucy?"Wyatt prompted.

"I'm okay."Lucy responded as she took Wyatt's right hand in hers."But there's something you need to know....I'm pregnant."

Saying it outloud made it real. Lucy watched as shock and a hundred different emotions flickered across Wyatt's face.

**********

Wyatt felt like he’d been punched in the face and went flying backwards. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel. This was the last thing he’d expected Lucy to say. Wyatt had thought they’d been careful but obviously that hadn’t been the case. He met Lucy’s gaze and saw the happiness and hope there. Their conversation from 1754 bounced around his tangled thoughts.

“My mother used to read biographies to me as a kid….I wanted to do that to mine.”

A baby…..their baby.

“Wyatt, say something.”Lucy pleaded.

Gently Wyatt disentangled his hand from Lucy’s and stood. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and began to pace. Finally he looked over at Lucy. He’d failed so many people over the years and soon there would be a tiny new life depending on him.

“I’m sorry…”Wyatt began as he walked towards the door. “I’ll be back; I just need some air.”

*******

Lucy collapsed back against the pillows watching Wyatt leave. With his past Lucy wasn’t surprised by Wyatt’s reaction. It was a lot to take in. Their lives were already complicated enough. When their relationship had turned serious and more intimate Wyatt had been the one to assure Lucy that they could make things work. Now with a baby added to the mix Lucy knew she’d have to be the one this time to reassure Wyatt. She knew he’d be a wonderful father if he gave himself half a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Rufus almost missed Wyatt when he walked out to the back parking lot. The member of Delta Force had flew by him like a bat out of hell. Well okay maybe not that upset but something was definitely up. Concerned Rufus had followed his friend outside. At first Rufus thought Wyatt had went to a vehicle but then he saw Wyatt disappear around the right corner of the building. Rufus hesitated a moment before following.

“Hey, man, you okay?”Carlin inquired as he caught up to Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head and closed his eyes leaning back against the cement wall.

“I heard Lucy was awake….you two didn’t have a fight, did you?”Rufus asked.

Wyatt remained silent and Rufus did also. He knew twenty questions wouldn’t get him anywhere. Wyatt would talk when he was ready. Just when Rufus was about to turn to head back inside Wyatt spoke; so quietly Rufus almost didn’t hear him.

“Lucy’s pregnant.”Wyatt stated as he opened his eyes.

“She’s….”Rufus repeated. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”Wyatt agreed. “Surprised both of us.”

“How’s she taking it?”Rufus asked.

“Better than me.”Wyatt replied. “After Jess died I never thought about kids or a family.”

“You thought that dream died with her?”Rufus prompted quietly.

Wyatt nodded.

“Maybe this proves it doesn’t have to.”Rufus continued. “Both you and Lucy have been dealt some blows….as corny as it is grab happiness while you can.”

“I know.”Wyatt said with an amazed shake of his head. “I….part of me feels like I don’t deserve this.”

"I get that."Rufus commented."I didn't know your wife but from what you've told us I think she'd want you to move on. Not to forget but to live. You and Lucy will be great parents."

"Parents who met and fell in love time traveling."Wyatt said with a smile. “A story we'll never be able to tell our kid.”

“Probably not.”Rufus agreed with a teasing grin. “But who knows some day you'll have a hell of a story to tell your grandkids.”

Wyatt laughed and held up a hand.

“Let me get used to being a Dad first.”Wyatt stated.

Rufus saw the idea was sinking in and his smile widened.

“Congrats, man.”Rufus said as he slapped Wyatt's left shoulder. “Come on I'll buy you a beer.”

“I'll take a raincheck on that.”Wyatt said as he pushed himself away from the wall. “Lucy and I have a lot to talk about.”

“Tell her congrats from me and I'll stop by and see her tomorrow.”Rufus said as the two friends walked back into Mason industries.

Rufus and Wyatt parted ways at the main computer area of the launch bay. Rufus watched Wyatt go. If anybody could survive as a family after dating and time traveling it was Wyatt and Lucy. Rufus knew it just may take them a little while to realize that.

******** 

As Lucy waited for Wyatt she called her mother. In the brief conversation Lucy let her know she would be late. Her mother had gotten used to Lucy's odd work hours but still it did raise an eyebrow once in awhile. Once more Lucy wished she could tell her Mom everything. Maybe someday she could but for now she just had to go with the cover story.

After ending the call Lucy settled back against the pillow staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder how her mother would react to the news that she would soon be a grandmother. Noah had said that both their mothers had dropped not so subtle hints about grandchildern. Lucy hoped her mother would be happy even if from her point of view everything seemed sudden. The ending of the engagement to Noah, new relationship with Wyatt and now a baby. Most importantly Lucy knew the only thing her mother had ever wanted was for Lucy to be happy and fulfilled with her life. Despite the craziness Lucy was happy and hopefully she'd make her mother understand that.

******  
Wyatt was halfway to Lucy's room after leaving Rufus that he realized an apology alone wasn't going to work. He turned and headed to the parking lot. Wyatt got into his truck, went home showered, changed and shaved. He then stopped at a grocery store on the way back to work and picked up some flowers. As he was picking out flowers he spotted some stuffed animals in the greeting card ssection. A small brown teddy bear caught his eye and Wyatt walked towards it hesitating as it picked it off the shelf. Too soon for a gift for the baby?

They didn't even have a place to live yet. They'd talked about moving in together but hadn't had a chance to discuss it further let alone look. Now Wyatt wasn't even sure Lucy still wanted to move in with him. Taking a deep breath to calm down Wyatt shook his head. One thing at a time. Apologize first and see where things go. Wyatt knew Lucy was happy about the baby. That much had gotten through Wyatt's shock when she'd told him. Hopefully her happiness would work in Wyatt's favor and she'd be able to forgive him. For the first time Wyatt started to think of himself and Lucy as a family. Living together; doing the normal parenting thing. He wanted that image to be real; the three of them happy. Making a decision Wyatt took the bear and the flowers and went to the register paid for the items and left.

*******  
Lucy had found a movie on tv to watch. A nurse had brought in a light dinner of chicken broth and some crackers. Lucy had stated earlier that she wasn't hungry but now she was grateful the medical staff had asked again. She was halfway through the broth when their was a knock at the door said come in and Wyatt poked his head in. Lucy was relieved to see him part of her had been afraid she wouldn't see him for several days. That the news of the pregnancy might have freaked him out too much.

“Hi.”Lucy greeted with a smile.

“Hi.”Wyatt replied returning her smile as he stepped farther into the room closing the door behind him.

Lucy saw the bouquet of red roses and her eyes widened. Wyatt handed them to her as he sat down.

“Oh Wyatt they're beautiful.”Lucy exclaimed.

“Glad you like them.”Wyatt replied quietly. “I owe you an apology.”

“No.”Lucy shook her head. “You don't.”

“Yeah, I do. The news was a shock but I could've handled it better.”Wyatt apologized. “I'm sorry.”

Lucy leaned up and kissed Wyatt.

“Was a shock to us both.”Lucy said as they broke apart and she set the flowers on the dinner tray that was on the moveable bed table. “I still think we can handle this. We've made it this far. I love you, Wyatt.”

“I love you too.”Wyatt replied as he kissed Lucy once more. “I know we can handle it.I want this...us...the baby....a house...whole nine yards.”

Lucy's vision blurred as tears began but they were happy tears. In the last few months her life had been literally turned upside down. Despite losing her sister Lucy had never been more happy in her entire life than she was right now. Wyatt gently wiped Lucy's tears away with his hands. As her tears stopped it was then she noticed something in Wyatt's left jacket pocket. She sniffled and pointed all she could see was a tuff of brown fur.

“What's that?”Lucy asked.

“Oh, almost forgot.”Wyatt said as he took a small brown teddy bear out of his pocket and handed it to Lucy. “I saw it and couldn't resist though I know it's probably too early to buy the kid toys.”

The tears started once more as Lucy gazed down at the small stuffed animal.

“It's not too early.”Lucy responded as she wiped away tears. “I'm sure he or she will love it.”

Wyatt stayed as Lucy finished dinner. She knew they still had a lot to talk about but it was such a happy few hours. After she finished her meal and pushed the table aside Wyatt climbed into bed next to Lucy and they watched the end of the movie. At some point Wyatt had wrapped his arms around her and Lucy had scooted so her head was resting on his chest. She knew the next few months wouldn't be easy. Probably the next few days would be stressful having to tell Mason. Lucy didn't want to give up traveling through time but she knew she may have to. It was a discussion for later though. For tonight Lucy just enjoyed the movie and Wyatt's company. Reality and tomorrow would come soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

It was midafternoon before Agent Christopher and Conner Mason could see Wyatt and Lucy. They'd both been in meetings most of the day. This had given Wyatt and Lucy rime to shower and change clothes. It'd also given them more time to talk. More time to come up with a game plan so to speak.

"What's going on?"Denise asked once the four were in Mason's office.

"We have some news."Lucy began.

"Good news."Wyatt clarified

"Could use some of that."Denise muttered as she sat down.

Lucy glanced at Wyatt.

"Don't keep us in suspense."Conner prompted.

"I'm pregnant."Lucy announced with a smile

"And we'll be moving in together once we find a place."Wyatt added reaching over to take Lucy's hand in his

There was a beat of surprised silence and then Denise stepped forward. The older woman had a wide smile on her face. She hugged Lucy and Connor walked up and shook Wyatt's hand.

"Congratulations!"Denise exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

*****

Relief washed over Lucy as she returned Denise's smile. Over the past few months the woman's friendship and opinion had grown to mean a great deal to her.

"Thank you."Lucy responded.

"This won't cause a problem with working together?"Connor asked.

"No."Lucy said with a smile even though she felt Wyatt stiffen next to her.

"Good well congratulations again."Mason stated as he returned to his desk

"Thanks we're excited."Wyatt commented as he placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders drawing her close.

"This wasn't planned."Lucy continued.

"Sometimes that's the best way things work out."Denise commented with a smile then glanced at her watch."Sorry but I uave a conference call i need to take."

The group said their goodbyes and left Mason's office.

They were halfway back to Wyatt's apartment when Lucy gripped the truck's door handle and shut her eyes. It was taking all her will power not to vomit there and now.

"Lucy?"Wyatt prompted worry clearly in his voice."You okay?"

"Find a restroom fast."Lucy replied through clenched teeth.

Lucy knew they were on the interstate and it'd be a few minutes before Wyatt could find an exit. She tried to take calming breaths but it wasn't helping much. The nausea was worse than any hang over she'd ever had. If this was what the next few months were going to be like.....

"Lucy talk to me."Wyatt pleaded."What's wrong?"

“Abnormal morning sickness.”Lucy said quietly. “Or maybe it’s normal but it’s the worst I’ve felt yet.”

A few minutes later Wyatt found a gas station and Lucy was out the door before Wyatt even got the truck to a complete stop. She was never so grateful there wasn’t a line to the ladies room. Ten minutes later Lucy felt well enough to stand and she went to the sink and washed her hands. She splashed cold water on her face and also rinsed her mouth out. Some how Lucy wasn’t surprised to see Wyatt waiting for her when she opened the door of the ladies room and stepped out. He was leaning against the wall a few feet down

“You okay?”Wyatt asked quietly when Lucy joined him.

“Yes.”Lucy replied forcing a smile. “Just need to lay down for awhile. Nap sounds really good about now.”

Wyatt placed an arm around Lucy’s waist and they left the gas station and got back in Wyatt’s truck.

******

They stopped at the grocery store on the way back to Wyatt’s. Lucy had asked to stay a few days since she wasn’t physically up to a conversation with her mother. Once back at Wyatt’s apartment Lucy started to curl up on the living room sofa to sleep. Wyatt insisted she take the bedroom reminding her the sofa had a broken spring. Too exhausted to argue Lucy retreated to the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed fully clothed and was almost instantly asleep.

******

Two hours later Wyatt knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no response Wyatt pushed the door open halfway. He saw Lucy was still asleep and decided to let her be. It was clear she needed the rest.

Wyatt wasn’t sure how long he stood there watching Lucy sleep. As fast as things were changing for them Wyatt felt he was ready for that step in his life. He would always love Jess and a part of his heart would always miss her. Now it was time to build a new life; a new family with Lucy. Finally Wyatt stepped quietly back into the hall and gently closed the door.

****  
Lucy awoke startled to find it was just after seven pm. She got up gathered. The toiletries she'd purchased earlier and went down the short hall to the bathroom. Once inside Lucy brushed her teeth. Then as she glanced in the mirror realized a shower would do her a world of good. Half an hour later she emerged refreshed she tucked a gray towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom. And very nearly smack into Wyatt.

“Hi.”Lucy greeted with a smile.

“Hi.”Wyatt replied returning her smile. “You feeling better? You have some color back.”

“Yes, thanks. Sorry I slept so long.”Lucy commented.

“It's been a long few days for both of us.”Wyatt said as he leaned back against the wall.

Lucy nodded suddenly acutely aware of the thin towel she wore and Wyatt's closeness in the small hallway.

“I should....”Lucy began as she tried to step around Wyatt.

“I think what you have on is fine.”Wyatt replied with a grin as he blocked Lucy's path to the bedroom.

“Wyatt.”Lucy protested with a smile.

“It's very easy to get off.”Wyatt continued huskily as he leaned in to kiss Lucy.

Lost in the kisses Wyatt was giving her Lucy barely noticed when her towel hit the floor of the hallway. They made it to the bedroom and tumbled into bed staying there until the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy awoke disoriented not sure what had awaken her. It was still dark but she was turned away from Wyatt's alarm clock so she didn't know what time it was. Suddenly the bed moved and Wyatt shouted and Lucy realized what had awakened her. Wyatt was having a nightmare and from the looks of it; a bad one. Scrambling Lucy reached and turned the light on. Wyatt was thrashing, sweating, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. Carefully Lucy touched Wyatt's right arm neither her touch or the light had any affect.

“Wyatt!”Lucy called gripping his arm tighter. “You're okay; just a nightmare.”

The member of delta force continued to be caught in the dream and Lucy's heart ached for him. In the short time they'd been intimate Wyatt had endured a few nightmares. Each though he'd woken on his own. This one appeared different.

“Wyatt!”Lucy called once more.

Several long moments later Wyatt jerked awake his eyes wild as he looked around. 

“You're home; you're okay.”Lucy said soothingly.

“Sorry.”Wyatt apologized a few minutes later as he ran a hand over his face. 

Lucy drew Wyatt into an embrace letting him regain his composure.

“If you talk about it the dreams lose their power.”Lucy advised.

For awhile Lucy thought Wyatt wasn't going to talk about it. Thought maybe he had drifted back to sleep. Then he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I don't remember much.”Wyatt began quietly. “Just flashes of you dying on a mission and I wasn't able to do anything to stop it. Flynn shot you and I couldn't move fast enough; couldn't.....”

“Sssh.”Lucy soothed as she brushed Wyatt's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. “Was just a dream; wasn't real.”

“Sure as hell felt real.”Wyatt replied grimly.

“I'm okay.”Lucy stated as she tightened the embrace. 

“You told Mason we could still work together.”Wyatt stated as he sat up breaking the embrace.

“We can.”Lucy said firmly.

Wyatt shook his head as he got out of bed and stood.

“I can't; Lucy....we can't.”Wyatt began quietly.

“Wyatt.”Lucy protested.

“We've had too many close calls both of us.”Wyatt replied his voice rising. “I can't protect you all the time.”

“I think I've proven I can handle myself.”Lucy replied.

“We need to talk to Mason again.”Wyatt stated as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “You're not going on the next mission.”

“Wyatt I'm safe with you and Rufus. We're a good team.”Lucy protested.

“Too risky.”Wyatt replied with a shake of his head.

Lucy could see the remnants of the dream still had a hold on him. But she also knew those images were only a partial reason for fueling this conversation. The other was his past and Wyatt's words from the Alamo mission came back to her.

“Everyone I care about is gone.”

“Wyatt....”Lucy began as she got out of bed and stood and started walking towards him.

“If anything happened to you or the baby.....”Wyatt began and his voice caught. “Connor's going to have to take you off missions....”

“Wyatt....”Lucy started.

Wyatt met Lucy's gaze for a long agonizing moment before stepping out into the hall and slamming the door shut. With a sigh Lucy sat down on the bed and stared at the closed door. Finally she laid down but it was a long time before sleep returned.

******

Next morning Lucy awoke to find the apartment empty. There was a text on her phone from Mason saying to meet in his office at one that afternoon. Nothing from Wyatt. There was no note in the kitchen either where they usually left messages for each other. Since it was just barely nine Lucy had plenty of time before the meeting with Mason. She wondered if Wyatt would stop at home before then. With his mood last night Lucy guessed probably not. With a sigh Lucy showered and got dressed and stepped into the kitchen. She fixed herself a light breakfast of a bagel and a banana and sat down at the small table.

After eating part of the bagel Lucy picked up her cell phone and almost called Wyatt. She cleared the screen and placed the device back on the table. She’d see him soon enough. Lucy placed a hand over her stomach.

“Don’t worry, little one.”Lucy said quietly. “People who love each other fight some times.”

Lucy knew she had a lot of thinking to do before this afternoon. She didn’t want to stop time traveling. Lucy needed to get her sister back……if she stopped and left Mason industries there would be no reason for Christopher to honor their agreement and continue to try to rectify the time line. Amy wouldn’t want her to risk her health or her baby’s but more than anything Lucy wanted Amy to have the chance to be an Aunt. There had to be a way to work this out for the best interest of everyone.

*****

Arriving at Mason's office Lucy found Wyatt, Conner, Denise and Rufus waiting. Lucy sat down next to Rufus. Wyatt met her gaze briefly but he offered no greeting. Lucy winced inwardly.

"Good we're all here."Mason began. "Wyatt asked for this because he had some concerns for the team's future."

"I'm not stepping aside."Lucy stated getting right to the point.

"As long as you're medically cleared i have no objections."Denise said.

Lucy flashed her a grateful smile.

"It's not safe for you or the baby."Wyatt protested.

"He has a point."Rufus interjected."What if we get stranded in hostile territory again? The baby could be born in the past."

"It's a risk..."Lucy began.

"An unnecessary one."Wyatt snapped his eyes narrowed.

"We got out of 1754."Lucy started.

"Barely."Rufus responded."If Jiya hadn't figured out my message we'd still be dodging Indians."

Wyatt stood and walked over to Lucy. He crouched down in front of the historian eyes pleading.

"I need you to understand where I'm coming from."Wyatt began quietly. "Losing Jess nearly killed me. Especially since it was my fault. If we hadn't argued that night she'd still be alive. I have to live with that. If Flynn or somebody else got to you..."

"Wyatt, I could get shot going to the grocery store."Lucy argued. "I love you for worrying but we'll be fine. Protecting history is too important to leave to the two of you or to take the time to bring somebody new in."

Wyatt sighed and dropped his head briefly before looking over at Mason.

"This is uncharted territory for all of us."Connor said quietly. "Both of your points are valid but I think there is more of a risk in time travel. Setting aside the dangers of Flynn there's disease….."

"If I kept doing this I was promised I'd get my sister back."Lucy interrupted

"That deal doesn't stop if she steps back to consultant; does it?"Wyatt asked Christopher.

Denise glanced from one to the other and shook her head.

"No, the deal would remain."Denise affirmed and she glanced at Connor. "However my vote is she stays in the field."

"Noted."Connor replied grimly as he leaned his hands against the desk surface.

Lucy stood and Wyatt rose to his feet also looking at her questioningly.

"Connor, can you give Wyatt and I a few minutes to talk in private?"Lucy asked.

"Of course."Mason acknowledged.

Thanking him Lucy grabbed Wyatt's right hand and tugged him out of the office and into the hall. They found an empty conference room a few doors down and stepped into it shutting the door. Lucy dropped into the nearest chair all words leaving her now that she had Wyatt's full attention. After a few minutes Wyatt sat in the chair next to Lucy and took both of her hands in his. Lucy met his gaze and she was overwhelmed by the emotion she saw there.

"Lucy,"Wyatt began quietly. "I love you and trust your judgement. But I have a say in this family's future and I can't be quiet on this."

"Wyatt…."Lucy started but Wyatt shook his head.

"You and our child are the only family I have left."Wyatt continued softly. "As much as I think I can protect you all the time you and I both know how fast things can go wrong. "

Lucy felt tears start to flow and she didn't stop them. Apparently hormones started early in pregnancy though she wasn't sure these tears could be chalked up to hormones alone.

"You talk about our family."Lucy stated quietly. "We need you too. What if something happens to you and I'm left to raise this child alone?"

Wyatt pulled Lucy from her chair and into his lap wrapping her in an embrace. Lucy buried her head against his chest. After a few minutes Lucy's tears stopped and she sat back so she could see Wyatt's face.

"I know life is about risk."Lucy continued with a shaky breath. "That nobody's safety is guaranteed. We could sit here for days arguing. So how about a compromise?"

Wyatt nodded waiting.

"I step back until the baby's born."Lucy offered softly. "I'll still come in every day and work as a consultant….."

Lucy's sentence was interrupted by Wyatt's kiss. She melted into his arms as the kiss continued for several minutes. When they finally broke apart Wyatt rested his forehead against Lucy's.

"Thank you."Wyatt whispered. "I know it wasn't an easy decision."

Lucy smiled and stood taking Wyatt's right hand in hers pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go tell the others."Lucy said as she led the way out of the room.

As they left Lucy knew she'd miss time travel. However she'd still be a part of the team; still help to get Flynn and Rittenhouse. In the absence of missions Lucy had plenty of other things to keep her occupied such as house hunting and buying things for the nursery. She couldn't wait for this next chapter of her life to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was their second mission without Lucy that Wyatt returned to find his cell phone screen lit up like a Christmas tree. One missed call, one voice mail and two text messages. All from Lucy. Wyatt rolled his eyes good naturedly and showed his phone's screen to Rufus as they stood in the locker room. The tech laughed and slapped Wyatt on the right shoulder.

"Just wait until she starts getting weird food cravings."Rufus commented with a chuckle. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."Wyatt replied distractedly as he listened to the voicemail.

'Wyatt, I saw some condos while you were gone and I think I found our perfect place. It's three bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms and it's downtown. I've sent a couple pics I took along with the address in case you want to drive by on your way home. Love you, Lucy.'

With a smile Wyatt replied back to Lucy's text. Then he grabbed his jacket and truck keys and left Mason Industries. It was early evening plenty of time to drive by the potential new home and then meet up with Lucy for dinner.

 

**********

Lucy smiled at Wyatt's text before putting her phone back on the coffee table. It had been hard to step away from the time travel. Especially being a historian by profession not to be with Rufus and Wyatt on missions had been difficult. Though the consultant role had helped ease the withdrawal. She'd been almost a month and a half without setting foot in the lifeboat and it was getting a bit easier. What helped the most and Lucy had known it would was the planning for the baby. House hunting, doctor appointments, and buying nursery furniture and baby clothes had kept both Lucy and Wyatt busy in their off hours.

It had been a bit tense when Wyatt and Lucy had told her mother about the pregnancy and impending move. Despite the shock her mother eventually warmed to the idea. Having a baby with a married man so Carol couldn't judge Lucy too harshly. By the time Wyatt left they had come to an understanding. Since then they'd even gone shopping a few times.

Now as she waited for Wyatt Lucy sat on the sofa of his apartment. It'd never really felt like their place so she was glad they were finally finding a home of their own. She had several paint swatches and was holding them up side by side trying to decide on the color for the nursery.

"I'd go with a neutral like light green."A familiar voice that shouldn't be in her living room stated. "Unless you know if it's a boy or girl."

Lucy froze too shocked to move or even breathe. She didn't want to turn around because then she'd have to believe that Garcia Flynn was standing in her living room.

"Wyatt's on his way home."Lucy warned surprised at how calm her voice was.

"I know; I'll be gone by the time he gets here."Flynn responded.

"How did you get in here?"Lucy asked. "Climb from the roof or did Anthony invent a transporter?"

Flynn came into Lucy's field of vision enough that she saw him smirk at the sci-fi reference.

"Window in the spare bedroom needs a new lock."Flynn replied matter of factly. "But yes it was the roof."

"What do you want?"Lucy asked she didn't see a gun but knew he was armed he always was.

"I had heard of your pregnancy and wanted to offer my congratulations but thought you'd throw away a card."Flynn quipped as he turned to face Lucy.

"I don't buy that."Lucy retorted as she set down the paint samples and shifted into a better sitting position. "Did you do this to point out how vulnerable we are? That you could get to my baby any time?"

"You always see me as a threat."Flynn commented with a sad shake of his head.

"You haven't given us much reason not to."Lucy replied quietly.

"I know of your parentage, Lucy. I know you're one of the Rittenhouse pure blood families. Your father's family can be traced back to before the American revolution."Flynn stated. "Did you tell Wyatt that you're Rittenhouse?"

"I am not nor never will be Rittenhouse."Lucy snapped. "But yes Wyatt knows who my father is."

"Hmmm..."Flynn mused as he met Lucy's gaze. "My visit today can be seen as a warning. You know my plan is to take out Rittenhouse from the beginning and that means it's leaders and founding families."

Lucy tried to keep the fear off her face but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. Her right hand was resting protectively over the just recently visible baby bump.

"You can try."Lucy countered. "But fate has a way of stepping in and fighting back."

"True but do you want to rely on fate to protect your family's future?"Flynn responded.

Before Lucy could reply Flynn left. He left through the front door this time. Lucy collapsed back against the sofa struggling to get her emotions and breathing under control. She wanted to believe it was just a scare tactic but Lucy knew it was more. Flynn was single minded when it came to Rittenhouse and he'd do whatever it took to get his family back. Just like Lucy would do whatever was necessary to protect hers.


	17. Chapter 17

When Wyatt arrived home he stepped into the living room to find Lucy talking on her cell phone pacing. He frowned seeing the tense set of her shoulders.

“Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can.”Lucy said quietly as she ended the call.

“We'll be where?”Wyatt asked.

“Mason industries.”Lucy explained as she closed the space between them placing her hands on Wyatt's shoulders. “I need you not to freak out.....”  
Wyatt stilled and he felt color drain from his face. Something was wrong. Lucy's brown eyes were wide and anxious and there were faint tear streaks on her cheeks.

“You know every time somebody says that it's exactly what happens.”Wyatt quipped. “Just tell me; what's going on? What happened?”

“Flynn was here; twenty minutes ago.”Lucy responded grimly.

It took several seconds for that information to sink in for Wyatt. For a mental image to appear giving several scenarios of what could've happened. All made Wyatt's gut clench with fear and worry.

“Bastard was here?!”Wyatt exclaimed. “Are you alright?'

“Fine.”Lucy said though her voice betrayed that she was far from it. “He never showed a weapon.”

“How did he get in?”Wyatt asked as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

“Spare bedroom window.”Lucy explained as she sat down on the sofa.

Wyatt didn't miss how pale Lucy was. He sat down on the corner of the coffee table so he was across from her. Wyatt took her hands in his. They had both seen the results of Flynn killing as he went through decades. It chilled Wyatt to know how close Flynn had gotten to Wyatt's family. He knew that was the SOB's point.

“Lucy, why are we going back to Mason?”Wyatt prompted quietly. “What did Flynn say?”

“He came to give me a warning.”Lucy responded a hitch to her voice. “He knows who my father is. He knows I'm Rittenhouse.”

“Flynn's just trying to scare you.”Wyatt protested the unstated fact that hung between them.

“It worked, Wyatt!”Lucy exclaimed. “He told me he's going to wipe out Rittenhouse and that included the Cahill family.”

Wyatt let go of Lucy's hands and stood and then moved to the sofa sitting down next to the historian. He pulled Lucy into an embrace and she crumpled against him. She started to tremble and continued to do so no matter how tightly Wyatt held her.

“We'll stop him.”Wyatt promised. “We'll figure this out.”

“I want to believe that.”Lucy stated softly.

“I'm not letting Flynn break apart our family.”Wyatt vowed.

After a few minutes Lucy composed herself and sat up. She wiped away tears with the backs of her hands. Wyatt hated to see the fear in her brown eyes. Gently he cupped Lucy's face with his hands.

“We'll be okay.”Wyatt whispered.

Lucy nodded blinking against fresh tears.

“Our baby deserves a chance, Wyatt.”Lucy responded her voice barely louder than his.

Wyatt's heart clenched at Lucy's words. He'd find a way to fix this.

“We will stop him.”Wyatt promised once more.

Ten minutes later they were in Wyatt's truck and headed to Mason Industries.

******

“He what?!”Rufus demanded after Lucy had filled the others in as they sat in the conference room.

“Said he was going to wipe out my father's family tree.”Lucy replied wearily.

“That's not going to happen.”Rufus stated angrily.

“No, it's not.”Denise Christopher agreed. “We'll assemble more teams if necessary. We should plan on doing that the two of you can't keep up the schedule you are.”

“There are a few possibilities that were on the short list.”Connor offered from the head of the table as he ran a hand over his bald head. “I'm not sure how much of this I will be a part of.”

“Connor.”Rufus exclaimed his eyes narrowing.

“Once we start angering these people there's no turning back.”Mason said as he stood.”I don 't think you all fully grasp how powerful and connected.....”

“Oh we do.”Lucy snapped. “If you want to play ostrich that's fine. I'm not letting Flynn wipe out my family!”

“I think we'll be able to come up with plans that will accommodate everyone.”Mason responded as he glanced at his watch. “I'm sorry to cut this short but I do have several other meetings today. Agent Christopher I'm sure will keep me appraised.”

After Mason left Denise cleared her throat as she leaned forward.

“I'll start assembling teams.”Denise stated. “We also need to compile everything we know on Rittenhouse.”

“I can do that.”Jiya offered.

“Work with Lucy on that.”Denise affirmed with a nod. “I'll check back in with you in two hours and see where we need to go from there.”

“Thank you.”Lucy commented quietly as Denise stood.

After walking over the older woman placed a comforting hand on the historian's left shoulder.

“I know it's overwhelming but we have a good team here.”Denise stated. “We'll figure this out.”

Lucy nodded and after Christopher left the team began to work.


	18. Chapter 18

They worked for four hours before taking a short break. Wyatt looked for Lucy and didn't find her anywhere near the conference room. He asked Jiya to check the ladies room but it was empty.

"Maybe she went outside."Jiya suggested.

"Maybe."Wyatt replied as he took out his cell phone to try her number once more.

As he headed down the stairs from the conference room to the launch bay Wyatt spotted Lucy just as his phone went to a fourth ring. She was walking across the launch bay from the lifeboat. Wyatt put his phone back in his pocket and scurried to catch up with her.

"Hey, been looking for you."Wyatt said as he reached the historian.

"Are we meeting back up?"Lucy asked.

"No still have a few minutes. Rufus's ordering in food should be here in half an hour."Wyatt commented as he pulled Lucy to the left side of the launch bay out of the way.

"Not really hungry."Lucy replied quietly.

"Lucy."Wyatt protested.

"But I will try to eat something."Lucy agreed before Wyatt could finish.

Wyatt flashed Lucy a relieved smile.

"What were you doing by the lifeboat?"Wyatt inquired. "Just going for a walk?"

"Wanted to put something in there for safe keeping."Lucy replied tiredly as she leaned against the wall. "It's in the storage under my seat."

"Can I ask what it is?"Wyatt asked.

"I have faith in everyone. I know everybody's working as hard as they can."Lucy began than sighed. "While I had a chance I wrote a few letters….."

"Goodbye letters?"Wyatt guessed.

"Just in case letters."Lucy corrected.

Wyatt tugged Lucy into an embrace wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You won't need them."Wyatt whispered his voice catching.

"Wyatt."Lucy began.

"You won't."Wyatt repeated firmly resting his head on top of Lucy's.

********

 

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't wanted to upset Wyatt that's why she had tried to sneak away and put the letters in the lifeboat. Lucy hoped nobody she cared about ever had to read one of those letters. Still the more they worked on the plan she'd felt the need to write them. Flynn had given her a warning Lucy had wanted to make the most of it.

"Amy never had a chance to say goodbye."Lucy whispered feeling tears start once more. "I didn't want to do that to you or my family."

Wyatt drew a ragged breath and let it out slowly before stepping back so he could meet Lucy's tearful gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Wyatt wrapped Lucy once more into an embrace.

"I love you."Wyatt said quietly his voice husky and thick with emotion.

"I love you too."Lucy responded as she wiped away tears.

"We've seen what happens with the time shifts."Wyatt stated. "I think no matter how hard Flynn tries or how many jumps he does he's not going to get all of Rittenhouse. There's too many possibilities."

"I know I was thinking that too."Lucy commented.

Footsteps drew Wyatt and Lucy's attention and they looked over to see Denise Christopher approaching from one of the hallways that led to the offices.

"First of the other teams should be here by seven tomorrow morning."Christopher reported quietly.

"Good."Lucy commented as she stepped away from Wyatt.

"Guys."Jiya exclaimed as she and Rufus came down the stairs. "I think I know where Flynn's headed. Figured out who's Rittenhouse's second in command back in the day."

"Good work, Jiya."Christopher complimented as the group went back to the conference room.

Lucy could only hope that this potential lead would be the turning point they needed.

*********

Once they could trace Rittenhouse's founding families it was easy to see where and when Flynn would strike. They set up a white board covered with names, family trees and locations. It was well past midnight when Lucy stood and stretched. She was happy with the progress they'd made but Lucy was still afraid that Flynn might be a step ahead of them like he had been so many times before.

"Hey,"Wyatt greeted as they stood at the far end of the conference room. "Christopher's got cots set up for us in one of the spare rooms."

"I want to work for awhile longer."Lucy protested with a shake of her head as she turned to face the white board.

"I know but we'll hit it fresh in the morning."Wyatt argued. "It's almost one thirty, Lucy. You need sleep; both of you."

Lucy's hands went instinctively to her stomach at the mention of the baby. She knew Wyatt was right. On the other hand part of Lucy was afraid that if she closed her eyes and fell asleep Flynn would succeed and she'd vanish.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course."Wyatt replied as he leaned in and kissed Lucy quickly.

Lucy smiled then she and Wyatt said goodnight to Rufus and Jiya and left.


	19. Chapter 19

A fierce bout of morning sickness woke Lucy. She barely had time to register that Wyatt was asleep next to her on the all too small cot before struggling to her feet. The conference room they were in did not have an adjacent bathroom so Lucy was forced out into the dimly lit hallway. It took the historian several precious seconds to orientate herself to where they were in the building. Once her mind finally woke up enough to remember there was a bathroom at the end of the hall to the right it was almost too late. Lucy was still in the bathroom stall half an hour later when Wyatt came looking for her.

"What time is it?"Lucy asked as she leaned weakly against the sink.

"Five thirty."Wyatt replied as he gently brushed hair away from Lucy's face. "Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Lucy shook her head winced as the room spun at the motion and then she backed up against the nearest wall closing her eyes.

"It'll pass."Lucy said quietly. "Just hit me hard this morning."

Wyatt nodded to the floor by the counter where Lucy's small travel bag sat.

"Thought you might need something out of there."Wyatt commented.

Lucy reached out and took Wyatt's right hand in hers and squeezed it interlacing their fingers.

"Thank you."Lucy acknowledged softly.

With his free hand Wyatt tentatively touched Lucy's stomach. His hand lingered on the baby bump for a long moment before Wyatt pulled away. He squeezed her right hand once more before stepping back with a smile.

"When you're ready come back and get some sleep."Wyatt suggested. "We've got a few hours yet before anybody else will be up."

"I'll just be a few minutes."Lucy stated.

After Wyatt left Lucy picked up the travel bag and placed it on the counter. She rummaged through until she found her tooth brush and tooth paste. Lucy also pulled out a hairbrush. She quickly brushed her teeth and then ran the brush through her tangled hair. With a sigh Lucy looked in the mirror she looked a bit better if only the morning sickness would pass a little faster. She still felt queasy but not enough to stay in the bathroom. Replacing the objects in the bag Lucy closed it picked it up and left. Once back to the conference room Lucy set the bag on the floor by the wall before sitting gingerly down on the cot. Wyatt was already stretched out on it and he scooted over to make room. Lucy smiled and leaned down and kissed him letting the kiss linger. Wyatt deepened the kiss entangling his fingers in her hair. After several minutes they broke apart and Lucy laid down next to Wyatt snuggling against him.

"Get some rest."Wyatt whispered as he brushed stray hair away from Lucy's face.

"I'll try."Lucy promised. "I love you."

"I love you too."Wyatt replied his voice husky.

Lucy thought it would take awhile but as soon as her eyes closed she drifted off to sleep.

*******

Wyatt watched Lucy sleep. Even now Lucy had slight stress lines on her face. Wyatt silently cursed Flynn for it. He'd find a way to fix this; he had to. Jess had been his family and he'd lost her. Wyatt knew he couldn't go through that again. Despite the surprise of the pregnancy Wyatt found himself looking forward to the baby's birth. Each day he caught himself thinking of something baby related or looking something up online. Each day it sank in that he was going to be a father. Something he'd thought was gone with Jess's death but he'd been given another chance.

The fact that Flynn had broke into their home still angered Wyatt. Plus it the warning had never made sense to Wyatt. He was beyond grateful for the heads up but with Flynn's track record why give your enemy a chance to thwart your success? Flynn's main purpose was to wipe out Rittenhouse and regain his family. Why give somebody else the opportunity to save their family which in turn wipes out the chance to get yours back?

Wyatt sighed and rested his head back against the pillow drawing Lucy closer. Their child; their family would have a future. Wyatt would do whatever he had to in order to keep them safe. Before sleep claimed Wyatt a few minutes later his last mental image was of Lucy holding a newborn.

Knocking awoke Wyatt. Lucy stirred next to him but didn't fully awake. He got off the cot and placed the blanket back around her before walking to the door just as the knock sounded again. Wyatt opened it and peeked out into the hallway to find a grim faced Rufus. Wyatt placed a finger to his lips and stepped out pulling the door shut behind him.

"Lucy's still asleep."Wyatt explained in a whisper. "What's up?"

"Flynn jumped."Rufus replied quietly. "Baltimore 1870."

"I'll meet you at the lifeboat in twenty."Wyatt promised.

"Reinforcements aren't ready yet so it's just us."Rufus added as he started down the hall.

"Okay."Wyatt acknowledged as he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness Wyatt found Lucy was awake and sitting up.

"What's going on?"Lucy asked worriedly.

"Flynn jumped; Rufus and I leave in twenty."Wyatt said as he turned on the lights. "I'm going to get a quick shower and get to the wardrobe room."

"What year did Flynn jump?"Lucy inquired as she stood and began to pull out a change of clothes from her bag.

"Baltimore, 1870."Wyatt explained as he reached the door.

"That's where we tracked Rittenhouse's second in command to. That family has strong Maryland ties."Lucy continued. "I'll meet you in the launch bay."

Wyatt nodded and left.

************

Twenty-five minutes later Lucy stood behind Jiya who was seated at the bank of computers. Rufus had already gotten into the lifeboat and was running pre-flight checks. Wyatt entered the room then dressed in period clothing he reached Lucy and pulled her aside away from the others.

"Be careful."Lucy said softly.

"Always."Wyatt replied as he kissed her briefly. "I'll take Flynn out before he has a chance to get to the Cahills."

Lucy squeezed his right hand with hers before Wyatt stepped back. More than anything she just wanted this to be over so they could go back to their lives. Go back to picking out paint colors for the nursery and furniture. Once Wyatt reached the lifeboat he paused in the doorway and looked back at Lucy. She smiled at him and he nodded and smiled before going the rest of the way in and shutting the door. Lucy moved back to her spot near Jiya. Minutes later their was a large gust of wind and the lifeboat was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: I changed the location of this jump from Boston to Baltimore since Boston was used previously in this fic. I updated the previous chapter to reflect that.

 

"At least we have a starting place this time.”Rufus muttered as he and Wyatt hiked along the road towards Baltimore.

“Yeah because Flynn gave us a warning.”Wyatt replied not being able to keep the anger out of his voice.

“You thinking this is a trap?”Rufus asked as they made good time from the clearing where they'd left the lifeboat.

“Wouldn't put it past Flynn.”Wyatt stated grimly. “He wants the Cahill's out of the way so if we're distracted he can.....”

“Don't think about it.”Rufus advised quietly. “You and Lucy will have the happily ever after.”

“My luck with happily ever after hasn't been so good.”Wyatt said as the Baltimore skyline came into view.

“So we need to change that.”Rufus replied. “The history Lucy pulled on Rittenhouse's second in command said the guy's family was huge in the shipping industry. Ran a oyster cannery and also had a ship building company.”

“Shouldn't be too hard to find; let's go.”Wyatt suggested and they picked up the pace.

As much as Wyatt tried to focus on this trip as just another mission he was failing. Thoughts of his unborn child and the plans he and Lucy had made. Wyatt had to find a way to give his family a chance.

*******

Lucy stood in the conference room that overlooked the launch bay. It'd been two hours since Rufus and Wyatt had left. She'd retreated back here so she would have work to distract her. After half an hour Lucy knew that ploy was failing. As she stared at the white board and all the progress they'd made Lucy still felt very fragile and vulnerable. If it was one thing their trips through time had shown them it was that some things were meant to be. 

With a sigh Lucy sank down into a chair and turned away from the window. She could still see Wyatt's face as they watched the life drain out of Kate Drummond. Wyatt had done so much to try to save the reporter's life and she'd still died as the Hindenburg burned several feet away from them. Placing a hand over her stomach Lucy leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She took several calming breaths trying to relieve some of the stress. When that failed Lucy knew food might succeed. She opened her eyes pulled out her phone and began to scan the internet for nearby restaurants that delivered. 

Once the restaurant was chose and the order placed Lucy set the phone down on the table. She looked once more at the whiteboard at the front of the room. There had to be something they weren't seeing. A way to prevent all the dominoes from falling.

********

Garcia Flynn cursed as a bullet hit his left shoulder. He risked a glance behind him and saw two familiar figures running towards him through the alley. The alley was between factories on the east side of the busy harbor. 

“Get them!”Flynn hissed at the three men who were with him.

The three scrambled getting behind cover of trash cans, wooden crates and wooden barrels. Garcia turned and found cover himself firing twice in Wyatt's direction. He glanced down at his wound and saw it wasn't a graze and was bleeding freely. His Rittenhouse target was four blocks away he didn't need any of this now. Wyatt returned fire taking out one of Flynn's men who'd been a few feet ahead of Garcia. With a sigh Flynn rose from his hiding spot about to fire when for once he saw his men joined by two more from the other end of the alley had gotten the upper hand. One of his men had Rufus Carlin in a choke hold and was standing at the right side of the alley. The gun fire stopped and Wyatt emerged from his hiding spot but didn't drop his weapon right away.  
Having enough of the intrusion Flynn fired hitting Wyatt in the right thigh. The solider stumbled but returned fire. One of the men taking advantage of Rufus’s distraction clubbed him over the back of the head with a gun. Rufus crumpled to the ground. Cursing Wyatt fired again taking out one more of Flynn’s men but not before being surrounded by the rest.

“Bring him with.”Flynn all but snarled as he turned and headed for the alley’s exit.

“What about Carlin?”One of the men inquired.

“Leave him.”Flynn snapped.

As the entered the busy streets around the harbor Flynn ignored the curious and alarmed looks. He had just enough time and resources to take care of his wound and get to his target. Then he’d deal with Wyatt Logan.  
**********  
Rufus skidded between consciousness and unconsciousness. The pain was bad enough to keep him down and his eyes closed but he caught snippets of conversation. Rufus heard Flynn order his thugs to take Wyatt. He tried to make his body move but it was no use. Rufus knew by the time he got his senses together Flynn's group would be long gone. He hoped against hope that one of Flynn's men would slip and give him some kind of small clue. Just as pain started to overwhelm the pilot once more Rufus heard what he needed.

“....come on I'm starved...and it's a hike and a half to Hamilton street.”

*******

Wyatt struggled but Flynn's guys had gotten in a couple hits to his ribs. The same side that had been bruised badly a few missions back. It was enough to make him see black spots. Wyatt let his body go slack and allowed Flynn's henchmen to drag him to their hideout. The solider knew he'd need his strength to get out of this. Wyatt also knew as bad as getting captured was it might just be his best chance at taking out Flynn. 

********

The sun was setting when Rufus opened his eyes. He groaned and shoved himself to a sitting position and leaned back against the alley wall. Slowly the nausea and dizziness subsided and Rufus struggled to his feet. By his estimate Rufus had only lost a couple of hours but with Flynn being Flynn.....he had to get to Wyatt. Once he was steady enough on his feet Rufus left the alley. He needed a weapon, map and transportation. 

*******

Flynn took Wyatt to a boathouse on the east side of the harbor. It reeked of fish and decay and was made of wood and brick. There was a storage unit in the back of the boathouse that Wyatt found himself unceremoniously tossed into shortly after arrival. Fortunately it was empty of fish but Wyatt landed hard since his hands were bound behind his back. The door slammed shut and Wyatt was plunged into darkness. It was a small room barely bigger than a modern walk in closet and half the width. It was made entirely of brick no windows, no weak spots. Wyatt went to the door and pounded with his fists.

“Flynn!”Wyatt shouted.

“Enjoy the accommodations, Logan.”Flynn replied. “I have business to attend to.”

Wyatt heard footsteps and pounded the door once more before giving up. He'd underestimated and it'd cost him. Wyatt hadn't thought they'd lock him up. He thought there'd be a chance to overpower his captives and get their weapons. Without knowing how badly Rufus was injured Wyatt had to figure out an escape on his own. There was a way; he just had to find it.


	21. Chapter 21

Wyatt's opportunity came hours later when one of Flynn's men opened the door to put in a tin plate of food. In quick moves Wyatt kicked the younger man in the stomach and then knocked him out with two punches. As soon as Wyatt stepped into the main part of the small building the other man Flynn had left on guard duty rushed Wyatt. They ended up as a tangle of limbs on the dirt floor.

Just when Wyatt thought he was getting the upper hand the main door opened and Flynn returned. Wyatt cursed and got his attacker's weapon. He quickly put the henchman on the floor and with a kick rendered the man unconscious. However Flynn had his weapon raised and was advancing fast. Wyatt raised the borrowed gun and fired knowing it might be his last chance. His shot missed because he had to get out of the way of the bullet Flynn fired. Wyatt bounced back to his feet and fired but not before he was subdued by four henchmen who'd come in the back. The solider struggled as he glared at Flynn.

"I'd shoot you now but there's no joy in that."Flynn snapped.

Wyatt had gotten one arm free just as Flynn reached him. The older man glowered at the texan before turning his gun around and slamming the but of it down against the right side of Wyatt's forehead. Wyatt slumped forward blood trickling down his face.

"Put him in there and cuff him this time!"Flynn ordered.

The group of henchmen obeyed and tossed Wyatt back in the small room he'd been in earlier. They attached rusty iron shackles to his left ankle and the other end to the wall. They stepped back out into the main room closing the door behind.

**********

 

Rufus watched helplessly from the street. He'd found Flynn and had succeeded in locating the transportation and weapons he needed but Rufus realized now it wasn't of any use. Flynn had too many men. Even if Rufus rigged some kind of distraction he wouldn't be able to free Wyatt in time for them to escape.

"Sorry, man."The pilot whispered with a heavy heart.

They'd been fortunate so far in their missions not having to leave a team member behind. Rufus knew he didn't have a choice now. The number one rule of time travel was you couldn't go back to where you'd been. If Rufus had to stay away from the rescue mission so be it. They were coming back for Wyatt; that was the only option their was. The rest of it would work itself out in the planning. Rufus quietly stepped away from the window taking one last look at where his friend was being held captive. Then the tech turned and left hurrying through the crowded streets of Baltimore making is way back to where they'd left the lifeboat.

************

 

Lucy was in one of the breakrooms of Mason's main floor when a vibration through her feet told her the lifeboat was back. Either that or it was an earthquake. The historian waited another minute to see if there was any more shaking when none occurred Lucy left the tea she'd been preparing and went quickly to the launch bay.

Arriving just in time to see the lifeboat's door roll open Lucy scurried forward. Only one figure emerged and stepped onto the portable metal staircase. When Rufus met Lucy's gaze she felt her heart sink and fear slide up her spine. They'd had several close calls but they'd never left anyone behind. Lucy reached the time machine just as Rufus's feet hit the ground.

"What happened?"Lucy asked anxiously. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He was captured by Flynn."Rufus replied grimly. "I know I can't go back but we're finding a way to send a rescue."

"We don't have another..."Connor began having come up behind Lucy with Christopher in tow.

"Figure it out!"Lucy interrupted not caring if her voice rose. "No matter what it takes we're bringing Wyatt home!"

Lucy felt worried eyes on her as she stormed from the launch bay. She made it to the nearest woman's restroom before the emotions and hormones of pregnancy hit full force and the tears fell in a torrent. With shaky hands Lucy gripped the granite counter. She couldn't imagine how bad it'd been for Rufus to have to come back for reinforcements. The logical part of Lucy knew that if anyone could survive until help got there it was Wyatt. He was highly trained with years of military experience...but this was her Wyatt...father of her child...

Retreating to the nearest wall Lucy slid down against it before her legs gave out. She covered her stomach with her hands. Flynn was determined to wipe out every single member of Rittenhouse he wasn't going to let one person stand in his way. They'd seen the bodies he'd left in his wake.

"It's okay, little one."Lucy whispered to her unborn child hoping the next thing she said wasn't a lie."Daddy's coming home..."

A few minutes later a knock at the door and Rufus poked his head in. Seeing Lucy sitting on the floor in tears he instantly came in and knelt next to her.

"You okay?"Rufus asked with concern his eyes dropping to Lucy's stomach. "Baby wise?"

Lucy nodded not having the energy at the moment to speak.

"Flynn had too many men by the time I got to where they had Wyatt."Rufus explained quietly. "If there was a way I could've..."

Lucy reached over and placed a hand on the pilot's right arm.

"I know you would've."The historian finished.

After a long moment of silence Lucy eased herself to her feet accepting Rufus's help.

"Looks like Flynn's gang did a number on you too."Lucy stated glancing at Rufus's head wound. "Should get that checked out."

"It can wait."Rufus replied stubbornly. "Came to tell you...Mason's come up with a plan and it actually might work."

"Good."Lucy said as relief washed over her. "Let's go."

Together they stepped into the hall and headed to the main conference room.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy waited until the briefing was nearly over before speaking. Rufus was right Connor's plan was solid and if they were lucky might be successful. Rufus would stay behind and do Jiya's job. Jiya who had been training to be a pilot of the life boat would take his spot. Denise had a couple of Homeland security agents briefed and ready to go to fill in the other spots of the team.

Glancing across the conference table Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for Jiya. She appreciated the tech's bravery and intelligence but going on your first mission especially never having trained on the real thing had to be daunting as hell. Still Lucy was extremely grateful for her because Jiya gave Wyatt a chance to come home. A chance was all they needed.

"Okay things should be ready with the lifeboat in a few hours."Mason stated as he looked at the group from the head of the table.

"I'll work with Jiya in the lifeboat until then."Rufus volunteered. "I've made a few tweeks from the simulator."

Jiya flashed a grateful smile at Rufus. Mason cleared his throat.

"I suggest the rest of you get some food and some rest in the mean time."Connor said bringing things to a conclusion.

"I'd like to offer my services as a historian."Lucy began as she leaned forward.

The room erupted in protests before Denise got things back under control.

"I appreciate your situation..."Christopher began but Lucy interrupted.

"I can't stay home on this one."Lucy continued. "This is Wyatt."

"Which is exactly why you're not going."Rufus responded grimly. "If you got near Flynn he'd use you to an advantage."

"I'm willing to risk it."Lucy stated not budging.

"It's not just you any more."Rufus said rising to his feet. "Wyatt will kill me if either of you get hurt or worse."

Jiya placed a calming hand on the pilot's right arm.

"And how can I face he or she if this doesn't go right?"Lucy asked her voice trembling."How do I tell my child I didn't do everything I could to save their father?"

Several minutes of tense palpable silence descended on the group. Lucy watched as Rufus opened his mouth to speak seemed to mentally count to ten and then decided against whatever protest he'd thought of. Lucy appreciated his concern she really did. Rufus had become family to her as much as Wyatt.

"Lucy, need to talk to you in my office."Christopher said as she stood and looked at Mason. "Can we reconvene in a half hour?"

"Of course."Mason acknowledged.

Christopher nodded at Lucy before leaving the room. Lucy had no choice but to follow and hope she could plead her case.

************

 

Wyatt awoke to pitch blackness. Even that seemed to cause pain. As he opened his eyes every nerve ending in his body seemed to erupt. He groaned and shut his eyes. After a few minutes the pain ebbed enough for Wyatt to ease into a sitting position. Or he tried to. His left ankle was bound by something bulky and metal.

Cursing silently Wyatt opened his eyes and felt down to what was binding him. He found the cuff and followed the chain to where it was hooked into the opposite wall. Wyatt shoved aside the pain and gripped the chain with both hands and tugged. It didn't budge so he tried several more times. He heard dirt or cement crumble and fall to the floor but the chain remained firm. The pain that had faded returned as Wyatt's concentration faded. The chain slipped from his hands and he slumped back against the wall. He'd rest and try again.

************

Lucy felt like pacing but reluctantly sat in one of the visitor's chairs in Denise's office. She knew what she was about to put into motion might destroy things with Wyatt but Lucy had to try. He'd be horribly furious at her but he'd be alive and home and Lucy tried to tell herself she could live with that.

"I know you want to be there to help Wyatt."Christopher began quietly after she sat down behind her desk. "I understand that I do."

"I'm not changing my mind on this."Lucy responded. "You'll have to arrest me or detain me forcefully. I can help on this without putting myself or the baby in danger."

"You think that now but you know what happens on missions."Christopher countered."How do you think Wyatt will react if Flynn captures you? If he decides to take you out to alter the Cahill family tree."

Lucy took a deep breath and released it before continuing.

"I can't explain it but I need to be on this mission."Lucy stated grimly. "I know in the grand scheme of things Wyatt Logan is only one person. But with how much we've traveled through time and come back to alternate timelines...This isn't just about him being a part of my family we're a team; a good one. We can get Flynn, stop Rittenhouse but I need to be there to help Wyatt. I need to be there when we get him out."

Denise was silent for so long that Lucy thought she'd lost. Then finally the older woman nodded as she stood.

"Alright, I'll approve it."Christopher said solemnly.

Lucy practically leapt to her feet a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you!"The historian exclaimed.

"Don't make me regret this decision."Denise said as they started towards the door. "I know you're emotionally invested in the outcome but with Rufus sidelined you're the one with the most experience in the field. I'm still sending one Homeland agent and we'll give you funds to hire locals. With what Rufus described you'll need all the help you can get to even the odds with Flynn."

"It'll work."Lucy promised as they stepped into the hall.

As they went back to the conference room Lucy knew she'd taken a huge gamble. But she hadn't had any other choice. Lucy just hoped one day Wyatt could forgive her.


	23. Chapter 23

There'd been much discussion on when Lucy's team would arrive in Baltimore. She and Rufus had wanted them to go before Wyatt had been taken by Flynn. Christopher had argued that would compromise the current timeline and with Flynn threatening Lucy's existence they couldn't risk any fluctuations. So they'd decided on eight hours after Flynn had captured Wyatt. Now they stood in a dark clearing in the woods near Baltimore. Everyone gathering gear well almost everyone. Lucy quietly approached Jiya's double over form as the young woman stood a few feet away from the lifeboat.

Lucy handed her friend a bottle of water which earned a grateful smile.

"I'd ask if you were okay but I know you're not."Lucy commented quietly.

"Reading and hearing about the after affects are one thing..."Jiya began as she rested her hands on her knees. "I'm sure my stomach will reposition itself eventually."

"It will."Lucy responded. "Stay here with the lifeboat. You got us here; you did good, Jiya."

"I didn't come here just to drive."Jiya protested raising her head gingerly.

"I know but I have a feeling we'll need a quick get-a-way."Lucy said gently. "Need you to stay here and have things ready to go."

"Okay."Jiya replied reluctantly. "Be careful."

Lucy nodded as she and Sgt Robertson headed towards Baltimore she sent off a silent prayer. Confronting Flynn was the last thing Lucy wanted to do. There was too much at risk but Flynn hadn't given her any other option when he captured Wyatt. He'd do anything to bring his family back and Flynn knew Lucy would do the same to protect hers.

*****

Wyatt had just managed to get the chain to give a little when the door opened. He blinked at the harsh light.

"Boss wants to see you."One of Flynn's men stated with a grin.

Wyatt readied himself knowing this might be his last chance to get free. The henchman bent to unlock Wyatt. Once Wyatt was free he gripped the chain and used it as a weapon. He wrapped it around the younger man's neck and stepped into the main room. What Wyatt saw surprised him and stopped him cold. He blinked not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Lucy."Wyatt whispered.

Lucy sat at the wooden table her hands bond behind her. Her face was pale but calm. Flynn stood behind her gun in his right hand.

"Somebody paid us a visit."Flynn said with a smile. "Don't you want to say hello?"

******

Lucy winced at the large gash on Wyatt's head. He had dried blood down the left side of his face but he was alive. The historian let out a relieved breath she'd been hoping all the way to Baltimore that they weren't too late. That they hadn't made the wrong decision. Now Lucy just prayed the plan she and Robertson had come up with would work. Bait hadn't been what Lucy had in mind when they'd left Mason but if it got the end result she'd do it.

"Let her go, Flynn."Wyatt snarled.

"Oh I don't think so."Garcia replied. "She's royalty."

*******

Wyatt incapacitated the henchman he held hostage and tossed him aside. He didn't know what crazy plan Lucy had come up with. Didn't know why she was here; why she'd risk everything. The only thing that mattered was getting her and their unborn child away from the gun wielding Flynn. He took several steps towards Flynn when the right side of the building erupted in flames sending debris flying.

Flynn's henchmen opened fire on Robertson as the blond man came through the main door. Wyatt flung himself at Flynn tackling the older man to the ground sending the gun flying. Flynn hit Wyatt with the but of the gun. Normally it wouldn't have phased Wyatt but it was on the old wound. The pain made Wyatt see stars and he rolled off Flynn. Flynn gained his feet and went for Lucy. Robertson fired and caught Flynn in the left arm. By this time Wyatt had regained his senses and he caught Flynn with two sharp hits to the jaw. The former NSA agent dropped like a stone. Seeing their boss down the hired guns scattered. Just like that it was over and most importantly they had Flynn.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy sat on one of the other beds in the infirmary as Wyatt got his wounds examined and bandaged. Flynn had been taken to a nearby Homeland security maximum facility. Christopher had assured them when she returned that she had closed the door on Flynn's cell and electronically secured it herself. Lucy had already had the few minor scrapes and cuts attended to. The doctor had also double checked things with her pregnancy and everything was fine; baby was fine. Wyatt however had barely said two words to Lucy the entire walk back to the lifeboat and once they returned to Mason. She had told herself before going that she could live with Wyatt being angry with her the reality was an entirely different animal. Which was why she was still sitting in the infirmary; waiting for her chance to explain.

Half an hour later the medical staff finally left and they were alone. Alone for the first time since Baltimore. Lucy scooted off the bed and walked towards where Wyatt sat. He had a large bandage that covered half his forehead and was holding an ice pack in his right hand. Their gazes met and locked and Lucy swallowed hard at the turmoil of emotions she saw there.

"Lucy..."

"Wyatt..."

Lucy motioned for Wyatt to start the conversation since they'd both attempted to at the same time. She tried not to think that was a good thing.

"Is the baby alright?"Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yes."Lucy replied her right hand automatically going to rest on her stomach.

Wyatt let out a long breath and stood leaving the ice pack on the bed. He walked to the far wall and then turned and paced back towards Lucy as he ran a hand through his short dark hair. Lucy knew that he was trying to put his thoughts into words; to keep a reign on his temper. Finally he stopped a few feet in front of the historian.

"Before she went to lock Flynn up Christopher debriefed me."Wyatt began. "So I know why you went on the mission with Rufus sidelined but God Lucy it was such a risk."

"I know."Lucy agreed softly. "But I knew I couldn't look our child in the eyes years from now when they ask what happened to you...if I didn't try. I had to give our family a chance even if the end result was you hating me."

"You have no idea..."Wyatt began. "It took ten years off me when I saw Flynn holding that gun to your head. That was why I wanted you not to go on missions."

"We didn't have a choice."Lucy protested."There wasn't time to train anyone...Wyatt I know whatever we had; what we were building is gone but..."

"Don't put words in my mouth."Wyatt responded angrily. "It's going to take awhile to get my head around recent events. One thing I keep coming back to...with everything we learned of Flynn's plan, his warning, you still put yourself at risk; handed yourself to him."

"As a distraction."Lucy commented. "There was always a plan B."

"I don't even want to know what that was."Wyatt muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"Do you remember what I said to you back at the Alamo?"Lucy began as she reached over and took Wyatt's right hand in hers."That I needed you?"

Wyatt nodded.

"That was my main argument to Christopher."Lucy continued quietly. "That no matter what we seem to be a team...that we're important together..."

"You know how I feel about fate."Wyatt countered.

Lucy noted that Wyatt hadn't withdrawn his hand so she tightened her hold and interlaced their fingers.

"I know but you have to admit that this little one."Lucy said as she put their joined hands over her stomach. "Is an argument towards fate existing. After the fallout of the watergate mission we found our way back to each other..."

"Lucy..."Wyatt began.

Reluctantly Lucy dropped Wyatt's hand and stepped back. She could feel tears starting to fall but she didn't care. If Wyatt needed space she'd give it to him. There were hopeful signs he'd given her in just the past few minutes that made Lucy hope that he might not be mad at her forever.

"To go on this mission wasn't an easy decision for me, Wyatt."Lucy stated tearfully. "I just knew that I had to trust that things would work out the way they were supposed to. Especially after Amy...that kind of trust in the universe was hard for me but I had to take that leap of faith because I knew getting you back home was important. Even if you never forgave me Mason needed you for whatever was to come with Rittenhouse. Yes it was a risk but I'd do it again."

Before she lost her courage Lucy turned and headed towards the door. A hand gripping her left forearm stopped her after a few steps. Lucy didn't turn she didn't have any energy left to fight Wyatt. Before she could form another thought Lucy found herself spun around and in Wyatt's arms. Seconds later Wyatt captured her lips with his in a long slow knee weakening kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Short but new. Longer chapter coming I promise.

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

After several minutes Wyatt broke the kiss and tugged Lucy with him over to the nearest bed. They sat down side by side and Wyatt pulled her into an embrace and Lucy rested her head on his chest.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me any more?"Lucy asked with a smile.

Wyatt brushed a stray brown hair from Lucy's face and placed a hand on Lucy's baby bump. Finally Wyatt sighed.

"It's going to take me awhile to get past this."Wyatt replied softly. "But no I'm not mad."

Lucy turned in Wyatt's arms and kissed him.

"Can we go home?"Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah."Wyatt agreed as he kissed Lucy once more and stood pulling her to her feet. "Let's go home."

******

It'd been awhile since Wyatt Logan had drank whiskey before six in the morning. That's how much the nightmare had rattled him. Wyatt took another long swig from the bottle as he stood in the kitchen trying to banish the ugly images. After leaving Baltimore Wyatt knew the nightmares would come it was only a matter of when. It'd seemed like he'd barely closed his eyes and fallen asleep the night before when he'd found himself back in Baltimore this time with Lucy's blood on his hands.

The image of Lucy's lifeless body falling after Flynn shot her was still too fresh in Wyatt's mind. He downed more of the whiskey grateful Lucy was still asleep. That his startling awake hadn't disturbed her sleep. It still terrified Wyatt that Lucy had risked her life by getting that close to Flynn. Yeah they'd do that a hundred times before on missions but this was different; she was carrying their child. With a shaky sigh Wyatt put the whiskey bottle back on the kitchen counter and walked to the sofa. He crashed into a sitting position and ran a hand through his short dark hair. As his gaze focused on the coffee table Wyatt saw the baby book and nursery plans spread out. Paint colors, fabric samples, wall paper books.

Wyatt understood why Lucy had gone on the mission he really did. He was grateful she had. Wyatt would've eventually escaped on his own but their was always the risk of being stranded in time. He hadn't realized how much he loved her, how much he'd adjusted to this idea of a family of the three of them until Flynn had that gun pointed at Lucy's head. In a split second it could've all been gone. Picking up the baby book Wyatt began to flip through it. He saw Lucy had started a list of possible names. He smiled at the first one; Eleanor. The rest consisted of Amy, Daniel, Michael, Katherine and Sophia. Gently he closed the book and put it back where it had been. Soft footfalls behind him alerted Wyatt to Lucy's presence.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."Wyatt apologized quietly.

"You didn't."Lucy said as she walked around the sofa and sat down next to Wyatt. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nightmare."Wyatt explained.

"Want to talk about it?"Lucy offered as she reached over and smoothed some of Wyatt's mused hair.

"Not yet."Wyatt replied.

"Okay."Lucy acknowledged as she took Wyatt's left hand in hers and interlaced their fingers.

"Did morning sickness wake you?"Wyatt wondered with concern.

"Yes but not as bad this time."Lucy replied. "Or I'm getting used to it."

Wyatt tugged her into his arms as he leaned back and stretched out on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around Lucy and she rested her head on his chest snuggling back against the couch cushions. Wyatt tugged the patchwork quilt from the back of the sofa and placed it over them.

"Was the nightmare about Baltimore?"Lucy asked after a few minutes.

"Yes."Wyatt responded tucking a hair behind Lucy's left ear.

"We got Flynn, Wyatt."Lucy stated softly squeezing his hand. "We'll be okay."

"I know."Wyatt agreed as he kissed Lucy's forehead. "Get some sleep Lucy we still have a few hours before we have to be anywhere."

Ten minutes later Lucy's even breathing told Wyatt she was asleep. It was a long time before Wyatt fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Wyatt awoke to his cell phone vibrating. He managed to snag the device from the coffee table without waking Lucy. She stirred at his movement but remained asleep. He saw Mason industries on the caller ID and hit the accept button holding the phone to his right ear.

"Logan."Wyatt greeted quietly.

Denise Christopher's voice was tight with tension and anger when she replied back.

"I need you and Lucy to come in as soon as possible."Christopher said.

Wyatt felt a cold knot of fear form in his stomach. Something was wrong; very wrong.

"What's going on?"Wyatt asked with concern.

Lucy woke at his voice and sent him a questioning glance.

"I'll explain when you get here."Christopher replied and ended the call.

Wyatt sighed and put the phone on the table.

"We're being urgently summoned."Wyatt explained as he eased them into a sitting position.

"Flynn's in custody."Lucy protested. "I thought Anthony was an unwilling part in Flynn's team he's the only other one with time travel capabilities."

Wyatt stood and placed a hand on the small of Lucy's back as they walked to the bedroom. He suspected strongly that what Christopher didn't want to tell them on the phone was that Flynn was no longer in custody. Until he knew that for sure there was no point in worrying Lucy or putting added stress on an already stressful pregnancy.

"Could be something good."Wyatt suggested."Maybe the president wants visit us and personally congratulate us for saving history."

Lucy smiled briefly but it didn't reach her eyes. Wyatt could see the worry etched in her face and leaned in to kiss her. Once they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"Whatever this is; we'll get through it. Just like always."Wyatt promised.

"I know."Lucy replied softly as she squeezed Wyatt's right hand briefly before quickly grabbing a change of clothes and going into the adjoining bathroom.

Wyatt watched her leave for a moment hoping his instincts were wrong. Really, really hoping. He knew better. Ever since they'd stepped into this crazy world of time travel nothing had been easy. Wyatt found a clean change of clothes and waited for his turn in the shower.

*********

Sitting listening to a fuming Denise Christopher's briefing an hour later Lucy felt cold all over. What she'd feared earlier when Wyatt had received the call to come in was true. Garcia Flynn had escaped. Homeland security was currently on high alert searching for him as well as Anthony. There'd been no jumps from the mothership.

"Really."Rufus stated once their boss was finished. "I don't get how the fake an illness routine could've worked on hardened years of experience correctional staff."

"He was beat up a bit when we brought him in."Wyatt interjected quietly.

"They are seasoned professionals."Denise agreed as she sat down at the head of the conference table. "But there is protocol to follow with an injured patient. Even a maximum security injured patient . Nobody wants to lose their jobs if…."

Denise's words faded for Lucy as the coldness grew and her skin became clammy. She knew she was going to pass out and tried to will herself not to. Not in front of everyone; not here, not now. She'd only worry Wyatt. Unfortunately Lucy's body won out over her willpower and as she sank into unconsciousness Lucy felt herself topple off the chair and onto the floor.

"Lucy!"Wyatt exclaimed worriedly instantly on his feet and kneeling next to the historian's still form.

Feeling for a pulse Wyatt let out a relieved breath when he found a strong one. Breathing was normal too.

"I'll get the medics."Christopher offered as she picked up her phone. "I'm sure she just fainted."

"Lucy."Wyatt called again as he touched her right cheek trying to rouse her. "Lucy, can you hear me?"

"She'll be alright."Rufus assured Wyatt quietly as he knelt next to them.

"Did she eat anything this morning?"Jiya asked from next to Rufus.

"I thought she grabbed something from the kitchen as we left."Wyatt explained as the medics arrived.

"Probably wasn't enough. Pregnancy takes a lot out of a person and add on stress…."Jiya trailed off as the worry in Wyatt's gaze deepened. "But I'm sure Agent Christopher is right."

The medics arrived and Rufus and Jiya quickly moved out of the way. Wyatt remained where he was. He was only marginally relieved when Lucy regained consciousness moments after being lifted onto a stretcher. Her brown eyes tried to reassure him she was alright. It did nothing to abate the fear that had surfaced reminding Wyatt that Flynn was still a threat. Could still full fill his plan to wipe out Rittenhouse. Could still take Lucy and their unborn child from Wyatt.

Swallowing hard Wyatt forced a smile for Lucy as the medics headed for the infirmary. Wyatt followed in their wake. Once in the infirmary they were separated briefly as Lucy was examined by a doctor. A few minutes later Wyatt was told Lucy and the baby were fine. Though her blood pressure had been slightly elevated when she arrived at the infirmary and Lucy was slightly dehydrated. Giving the doctor his thanks Wyatt stepped into Lucy's room and took a seat in the visitor's chair. He took Lucy's right hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

"Sorry for scaring you."Lucy stated quietly.

Wyatt reached over and brushed a stray brown hair away from the historian's face. It still amazed him that in such a short time they could have created such an intense bond.

"I want to keep the stress off you."Wyatt began as he met Lucy's gaze. "Keep you out of this as much as possible."

"With Flynn threatening to wipe me out of existence?"Lucy countered as she squeezed Wyatt's hand. "I appreciate the thought but the only way of keeping the stress off me is by capturing Flynn. Until that happens even if I'm home; I'll still worry."

"I know."Wyatt said as he stood and leaned over to kiss her."We'll get through this."

A few minutes later Lucy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Wyatt sat there holding her hand for a long time afterwards. He had to catch Flynn. It was the only way to keep his family safe.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a long seven days before Homeland Security got a lead on Garcia Flynn. For Wyatt that week had been like waiting for a bomb to explode. He'd tried to keep life as normal as possible for Lucy. They continued to work on the nursery. When not doing that they were at Mason doing strategizing meetings with Rufus, Jiya, Christopher and Mason. Trying and failing to predict Flynn's next move. The meetings had helped keep Wyatt sane though. He knew if he hadn't had something to occupy at least part of his day he'd have started to climb the walls.

Wyatt, however, had been most grateful for Rufus and Jiya. Jiya especially had done her best to keep Lucy distracted. Rufus in turn had done the same for Wyatt. Not so much in the distraction category but done what he could to be a sounding board for Wyatt. If it was one thing this crazy time travel concept had accomplished it was creating a family between the four of them. Wyatt had similar bonds with guys he'd fought with, done missions with. He and Lucy both knew they'd always have these friendships.

It was a thursday afternoon when Christopher brought them the update on Flynn. They'd been assembled for most of the day in the main conference room for another team meeting. Going back over previous missions, discussing Flynn's background and what little they knew of the journal he'd gotten from an alternate Lucy. Denise had quieted the room and activated the main flat screen on the right wall.

“He probably did this to throw us off whatever his main goal is but at least we have a general location of where he was.”Christopher explained as a security surveillance photo of Flynn appeared on the screen as he passed through airport security. “This was taken late last night in Seattle.”

“Seattle?”Lucy repeated in surprise. 

“Anthony has relatives in that area.”Rufus interjected with concern. “Maybe Flynn's got some new leverage on him.”

“Why?”Wyatt countered leaning against the table. “Anthony's been cooperating with him why would Flynn need more leverage?”

“Could just be a wild goose chase.”Jiya stated looking at the picture. “He could've gone anywhere from Seattle.”

“TSA's helping us search.”Christopher continued. “There's a lot of flights within that time period.”

“Or he just used a building at the airport to launch the mothership.”Wyatt theorized. “Lots of energy lots of big buildings.”

“Lots of security to explain a time machine to.”Rufus countered. “We're spinning our wheels again.”

“I think Wyatt might be right.”Jiya said as she moved to her laptop. “They would need space for the mothership to recharge and to do any repairs.”

“Roadtrip to Seattle?”Lucy suggested looking at Christopher.

“Give me an hour.”Christopher replied. “If I haven't heard back from TSA by then you'll have a go.”

“Why don't you two grab an early dinner?”Rufus suggested after the group left the conference room. “Jiya and I will pack a few things get an SUV ready.”

Lucy smiled and drew Rufus into a hug as they stopped in the hall. She stepped back and looked at Jiya and then back at Rufus.

“You guys are family to us; you know that right?”Lucy asked her voice thick with emotion.

Wyatt reached over and took Lucy's left hand in his and squeezed it. She intertwined their fingers in return. Rufus hugged her briefly once more.

“Goes both ways.”Carlin commented with a smile. “That's why we're going to fix this. Once we do you two can get married and welcome that little one into the world.”

Married. With how crazy things had been Wyatt hadn't even let himself think of being married again. Though he would always love and miss Jess a family with Lucy filled Wyatt with a happiness he didn't think he'd ever feel again. But Rufus was right they had to get rid of the threat first. Wyatt cleared his throat.

“We'll meet you guys back here in an hour if we haven't heard from Agent Christopher before then.”Wyatt suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.”Rufus replied as he and Jiya walked past and down the corridor before disappearing from sight.

Wyatt started to walk but stopped when Lucy didn't fall into step with him. He looked back to find her staring at the spot where they'd last seen Rufus and Jiya her eyes red rimmed.

“Lucy?”Wyatt asked with concern. “You okay?”

“I don't want them hurt because of me, Wyatt.”Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper. “Flynn has proven.....”

“We're going to have a good solid plan.”Wyatt stated quietly. “We're going to hit him so hard that he won't have a chance to come back at us; okay?

Lucy took a step towards him and Wyatt opened his arms and Lucy folded into his embrace. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

“It'll be alright.”Wyatt whispered.

As Lucy buried herself further into his embrace Wyatt wasn't sure what he'd just said was to reassure the historian or himself. Or both. She had every right to be worried about their friend's safety Wyatt was too. There was so many ways this could go bad. More than anything Wyatt wanted to sequester Lucy on base until this was over. After Baltimore Wyatt knew any argument he tried wasn't going to work. For better or worse they were in this together for the long haul. After a few minutes Wyatt stepped back and took Lucy's right hand in his.

“Come on, let's get something to eat and we'll plan the rest of this out.”Wyatt said tugging Lucy down the hall.

“I need something with chocolate.”Lucy commented as they reached the elevator.

Wyatt leaned in and kissed Lucy quickly before they stepped into the elevator.

“As long as it's not the main course I'm game.”Wyatt said with a smile.

Lucy laughed and rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder.

“Well you know what they say about pregnant woman and cravings.”Lucy replied as the elevator doors closed.

******

They had finished the early dinner and were on their way back to Mason when Lucy's cell phone rang. She saw Christopher's name on the caller ID and put the call on speaker.

“I have you on speaker.”Lucy told her boss. “What did you hear from the TSA?”

“Flynn never took an outbound flight.”Christopher reported. “They tracked him to the private jet side of the airport. He booked a flight on a small plane under an alias. He has a flight plan for Juneau leaving at 7 tomorrow night.”

“One of the major Rittenhouse families is in Juneau been there since before the state was founded.”Lucy said remembering their research.

“He's going after Rittenhouse royalty. Not just the major players.”Wyatt surmised grimly.

“That's the running theory.”Christopher responded. “Road trip's been upgraded. I have a Homeland Security jet fueled and waiting for everyone at the airport. Rufus and Jiya are on their way to meet you. I've also got another jet already in the air with a team of agents headed to Juneau. Call me when you land.”

“We will, thank you.”Lucy said.

“Wish I could go with you but have other matters that need my attention.”Denise replied. “Good luck.”

The call ended and Wyatt changed lanes taking an exit that would reroute them to the airport.


	28. Chapter 28

In a private hanger leased to Homeland Security Wyatt pulled his black truck to a stop. Outside the open hanger door was a medium sized white jet with stairs on wheels moved to the main door waiting for passengers to embark. Standing just inside the hanger were Jiya and Rufus each with an over night bag. Wyatt turned off the engine and took the keys as Lucy got out of the passenger side. They had no luggage since there'd been no time to stop at home and pack. He and Lucy would buy whatever they needed once they reached Alaska. Wyatt closed the door just as Lucy reached Jiya and Rufus giving them each a hug. Wyatt placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders drawing her back to him in a half embrace.

"You guys can back out and head for home; no hard feelings."Wyatt stated quietly. "Neither of you signed on for this."

"We talked on the way here."Jiya began after a glance at Rufus who nodded. "We're in this till the end."

"Flynn has things to answer for."Rufus added grimly.

"Thank you."Lucy replied softly.

"Pilot's just waiting on you."Jiya explained. "Plane's ready."

"Let's go."Wyatt urged and Jiya and Rufus went up the stairs first.

"Anybody check the weather in Juneau?"Lucy wondered as she walked up the stairs and entered the jet.

"Fifty one degrees and rain."The pilot interjected from the cockpit.

Lucy turned to see a middle aged man with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks."Lucy acknowledged as she sat in the left row of seats next to Wyatt.

"Hope you brought your umbrella."The pilot replied. "Forecast is for rain the rest of the week."

"Wonderful."Wyatt muttered as he buckled his seat belt.

"Could be worse."Lucy responded with a half-hearted smile.

"As long as we're not landing in a thunderstorm; rain's fine with me."Jiya commented as she and Rufus sat in seats on the right side of the jet.

"Everybody strapped in?"The pilot asked. "Name's Cole by the way; friend of Agent Christopher."

Introductions were made as the door was closed and the plane began to taxi towards the appropriate runway. Within minutes they were in the air. Wyatt stared out the window at the night sky hoping Flynn wasn't leading them on a wild goose chase. They needed to end things. Lucy couldn't keep going under the constant stress. Wyatt was used to stress from his military training and active duty but the personal aspect of it was starting to take it's toll on him too. Hopefully Alaska would be the endgame and they could all move on. Wyatt had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be that easy; never was.

 

**********

 

"What is it?"Anthony asked warily.

Garcia glanced up from where he sat on the mobile stairs still lined up with the mothership's door. He was on the second stair after having received a phone call. He smiled causing the pilot's eyes to narrow.

"Now I'm worried."Anthony commented dryly.

"Heard from my source at Homeland Security."Garcia explained holding up the phone. "We're about to have company."

"Should I ready the mothership?"Anthony asked.

"Won't be necessary."Flynn responded as he stood and walked down the rest of the stairs and out of the small warehouse.

 

**********

Despite saying she wasn't going to Lucy fell asleep an hour out of San Francisco. Wyatt had tucked a spare blanket around her before settling back into his own seat. He glanced over and saw Jiya was working on her laptop with earbuds in. Rufus had a tablet out but wasn't really looking at the screen.

"What are you working on?"Wyatt prompted quietly.

Rufus rubbed a tired hand over his face and shook his head.

"Just looking at what I had on the Rittenhouse royalty in Alaska."Rufus replied as he handed the tablet to his friend. "Short list which is good and bad."

"Bad that Flynn can have his guys waiting at each spot."Wyatt stated with a sigh.

"Exactly."Rufus acknowledged.

Wyatt looked at the two names. One a business tech tycoon and another a heiress of a family that got it's fortune in the gold rush. Peter Dayton age thirty-three and Heidi Williams age forty-one. Both had large estates near Juneau. One near the water and one inland on the outskirts of the city.

"We're going to have to split up once we rendezvous with the Homeland agents Christopher is sending."Wyatt suggested handing the tablet back to Rufus. "Probably three teams since we need to find where Flynn has Anthony and the mothership."

"If we can get Anthony on our side..."Rufus trailed off.

"I know you have history with him."Wyatt stated. "But we don't know what Flynn has on him. Even if he wanted to Anthony simply may not be..."

"I know."Rufus acknowledged interrupting. "I just want to have the option of taking him with us."

"We'll put it on the table; okay?"Wyatt conceded.

"Okay."Rufus agreed.

"Try to get some rest."Wyatt suggested. "We're going to need everybody at a hundred percent. Especially since I know I can't talk Lucy into staying on the plane."

"You're both trying to protect your family and your future."Rufus replied quietly glancing over at the sleeping historian.

"I know."Wyatt said following Rufus's gaze. "Just when I lost Jess I thought I lost all chance at a family of my own. I never really considered the possibility being in the military. It's hard on families; long deployments...now I want us to bring our baby home more than anything. I want to watch my kid grow up, Rufus."

"You will."The tech promised. "We'll figure out a way."

***************

Lucy had woken to voices talking in low tones. She had left her eyes closed not wanting to interupt what appeared to be an intense conversation. Lucy knew she'd only caught part of it but what she had heard from Wyatt made her heart break. Made her hate Flynn all the more. Lucy's still sleepy mind repeated the soldier's words because they were her greatest wish too.

_"I want us to bring our baby home more than anything. I want to watch my kid grow up, Rufus."_

Lucy knew Wyatt thought Flynn was laying a trap in Juneau or it was an elaborate wild goose chase to distract them. The historian sent off a silent prayer that whatever awaited them in Alaska would be resolved quickly and successfully.


	29. Chapter 29

Garcia's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the display. He smiled at the message on the screen. Money really did make things much easier. He'd used time travel and the journal to make a few investments which had paid off splendidly. He'd used that money to pay for information and one of those many sources was reporting in now. The Homeland Security jet had landed and Christopher's team was disembarking. Putting the phone back in his pocket Flynn continued to his downtown destination.

As he entered the office building Garcia's right hand drifted to the gun he had in the concealed holster under his jacket. After this he'd activate the welcome he'd set for the trio that had become a thorn in his side. Garcia did feel a twinge of regret when he thought of Lucy. He had warned her and she'd made her choice.

 

*******

"I've been scanning for the Mothership since we landed."Jiya explained as she glanced down at her tablet as they walked. "No dice and the lifeboat hasn't been able to ping it either. So either Flynn's gotten smarter or it's still here and cloaked."

"Go for the latter."Wyatt quipped as the group reached the exit of the small hanger.

"Exactly. Rufus and I have been scanning for the cloak but it's tricky. The elements that make up the energy that used in the cloak aren't isolated to the mothership."Jiya continued.

"They're used in other things."Rufus interjected. "Things that make up modern society. Just going to be a bit before we can narrow it down."

"Meantime we have a location on one of Flynn's targets; Peter Dayton."Jiya stated pulling up an address of an office building on her small screen. "Has a high rise downtown. Dayton's company's a hybrid with fingers both in the oil and tech business."

Wyatt's phone beeped and he pulled the device out to look at the screen.

"Text from Christopher."Wyatt reported. "Her backup team's arrived and will meet us."

"Send them Williams's address."Lucy suggested. "We thought of splitting up anyway. We'll cover Dayton and send them to protect Williams."

Wyatt's fingers hesitated over the smartphone. Part of him agreed with Lucy's suggestion but the military side of Wyatt knew not taking any of their backup team wasn't strategic. Especially with someone like Garcia Flynn.

"Wyatt?"Rufus prompted seeing his friend's hesitation.

"Compromise."Wyatt explained as he sent the text. "I'm sending part of the backup team to Williams's and the rest are meeting up with us."

"Because we don't know how many minions Flynn has with him."Rufus agreed.

"Exactly."Wyatt commented. "Let's go."

They heard sirens when they got within five blocks of Dayton's high-rise office. Wyatt bit back a curse and exchanged a concerned glance with the others. Rufus was driving the black SUV with Wyatt in the passenger seat and Jiya and Lucy in the back.

"Sirens could mean anything."Rufus said breaking the strained silence. "Just because they're headed in the same general direction we are..."

They were stopped two blocks away and detoured by Juneau police. Rufus found a place to park and the group got out and ran to the high-rise. The whole street was blocked off by police. Five squad cars were parked out front of the metal and glass building. Two ambulances and a fire truck along with the medical examiner's van were parked in the middle of the street.

"We're too late."Jiya whispered as the group came to a stop in front of the crime scene tape that barricaded the area.

Lucy spotted a young blonde woman wearing business casual clothes. Her face was pale and her eyes were red rimmed. She was as near to the crime scene tape as the police would allow and her gaze was fixed on the building.

"Excuse me."Lucy called gently. "Can you tell us what happened? My friends and I had an appointment in this building and they're not letting us in."

"M-my boss Peter Dayton. We have offices on the twenty-first floor."The woman explained still looking at the building. "Somebody shot and killed him as he got in the elevator."

"I'm sorry."Lucy commented quietly. "Thank you for telling me."

"Police are still looking for the killer."The office worker added worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll find the person responsible."Lucy replied and walked back to the rest of her team.

"Dayton?"Wyatt prompted once the group moved a few feet away and out of earshot of the crowd.

"Dead."Lucy responded bitterly. "Shot as he got into an elevator."

"Probably never knew what hit him."Wyatt said sadly. "Flynn's long gone from here."

"Let's head to the hotel and figure out our next move."Rufus suggested as they started walking.

"Shouldn't we go to Williams's?"Lucy asked.

"Christopher's team has it covered."Wyatt assured her. "They'll report in to us as soon as they know anything."

"Okay."Lucy acknowledged.

They climbed back into the SUV and left.

********

Garcia Flynn smiled as he sat in a rental car. The car was parked a half a mile from Dayton's office. He was safe enough here. The security cameras in the building had been disabled before he'd entered. Along with ones outside. He opened a small laptop computer that had been resting on the passenger powered it on and after a few minutes called up a program. One of his sources at Homeland Security had sent him this. Until now Garcia hadn't had a chance to try it out. With the help of that source Flynn had a GPS lock on the car Lucy and her friends were in.

The program on the laptop screen looked like something on an airplane. In truth it was a guidance control for two drones. The small ones that were also sold in hobby stores. These however had been retrofitted by the government to be used in battle zones. A way for troops to engage the enemy without physical danger. Garcia smiled as the SUV came into view on the laptop. His right hand hovered over the mouse as he waited for the right moment.

Rufus pulled into the hotel's parking lot. It was on the edge of Juneau's historic downtown district. The hotel was a small high-rise thin and round. Lots of windows giving guests spectacular views of the city. Rufus found a parking space and parked shutting off the engine. The group opened doors and began to get out of the SUV. Wyatt heard a whirring noise and glanced around for the source. He froze seeing two drones coming their way at a high rate of speed.

"Everybody get inside; now!"Wyatt yelled. "Move!"

The two agents from Chirstopher's backup team had been behind them in another rental. They screeched to a stop in an attempt to put the SUV between Wyatt's team and the drones. The drones opened fire hitting the gas tank of that SUV causing it to explode. Wyatt cursed and ducked down to avoid the debris. Somewhere people screamed. Wyatt pulled out his gun and fired at the closest drone. He heard somebody else also firing and saw one of the Homeland agents had survived the explosion.

Wyatt looked around for his team and saw Rufus running with Lucy and Jiya towards the hotel's main door. They had almost reached cover when one of the drones swooped around and fired what looked like a mini-rocket. Wyatt fired at the drone hitting his target causing it to explode. The small rocket hit a pillar that was supporting the cement awning that spanned out from the main door. The pillar crumbled but the awning didn't collapse completely because it had one remaining support post. However, there was so much smoke and debris from the burning SUV and the partially collapsed awning that Wyatt had lost sight of his team.

"Lucy!"Wyatt yelled fearfully..

Bullets hit the pavement near Wyatt causing him to duck and roll for cover of a nearby split the air and another round of gunfire followed by an explosion. He turned in time to see the Homeland agent had taken out the remaining drone. Wyatt nodded his thanks to the young man and with a heavy heart ran towards the hotel. The others had to be okay; they just had to be.


	30. Chapter 30

Jiya felt sluggish and slow. Her head hurt and her ears were ringing. It was also hard to breathe and for some reason she was laying on a sidewalk. Memories came back and Jiya sat up; too quickly. The world spun and the smoke caused her to cough. A familiar face came into her field of vision and Jiya recognized Rufus. She smiled in relief that he was okay.

"Easy."The tech cautioned.

"You okay? Lucy?"Jiya asked between coughs.

"I am."Rufus acknowledged grimly as he moved so Jiya could see beyond. "But we're going to need help freeing Lucy."

"Oh my God!"Jiya exclaimed scrambling to her feet.

Rufus caught her as she wobbled and stumbled but Jiya couldn't stop looking at what was left of the cement awning. It had come down at nearly a ninety degree angle smashing a flower bed. It had also crushed a blue VW beetle that had been unlucky to be parked underneath. Lucy was pinned between the awning and the car with only her feet visible.

"Is she alive?"Jiya whispered.

"Yes."Rufus responded just as a shout reached them.

Jiya's heart plummeted as she recognized Wyatt's voice. She heard the fear and knew they had stop him before he reached the area behind the collapsed awning. Jiya clutched Rufus's right arm.

"Rufus!"Jiya pleaded her brown eyes wide as she looked to where Wyatt's shout had come from.

"I know; I got him."Rufus commented sadly as he looked back at Jiya. "You, rest. Paramedics should be here soon."

Jiya nodded but quickly went over to where Lucy was pinned. She picked up her friend's right hand and took it in hers and squeezed it.

"Help's coming, Lucy."Jiya said quietly.

**************

 

One look at Rufus's face told Wyatt that things were worse than he thought; much, much worse. Cold fear formed a knot in the pit of Wyatt's stomach as he skidded to a stop as the pilot blocked his path. The empathy in Rufus's eyes made Wyatt's face pale. Lucy was hurt.

"How bad?"Wyatt demanded barely able to say the words.

'She's pinned."Rufus explained placing a gentle supportive hand on Wyatt's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, man, I thought she'd be okay where she was...didn't think the roof would go..."

Wyatt's blue eyes widened in alarm and fear as his gaze flew to the fallen cement roof and back to Rufus. His heartbeat intensified and he broke Rufus's grasp and pushed past his friend. His only thought was he had to reach Lucy.

 

**********

Garcia Flynn cursed as the camera view on his laptop went dark. The second drone was destroyed and he'd only accomplished part of his goal. There were survivors among the Mason team and Flynn had no idea which ones and what injuries were of the others.

With a sigh Flynn glanced at the clock on the laptop. He'd have to deal with Connor's team later. Now he had another objective to take care of. Shutting down the laptop Flynn sat it in the passenger seat and started the car. Within seconds he put the vehicle in drive and merged back into traffic.

***********

 

After all he'd seen while in active duty with Delta Force Wyatt thought he was prepared for everything. He'd been under fire, seen bombed out buildings, knew the damage IED's could cause. This was a whole different level. This was someone he loved that he hadn't been able to protect; again. Wyatt's thoughts were tumbling and it was hard to focus. All he could think of when he saw Lucy was if she was pinned how was the baby? Sending off several silent prayers Wyatt scrambled around Jiya and tried to get to Lucy between the car and her still form. There was no room; the small car had been pancaked in on the passenger side squashing it like a tin can. Which ruled out his other idea of climbing in through the driver's side to reach her once he exited the passenger side. With a curse Wyatt ran back to where Jiya sat still holding Lucy's right hand.

Bile rose in Wyatt's throat and he swallowed it back. Lucy needed him clear headed. They'd been through worse than this. He crouched down opposite Jiya and tried once more to see through the small crack between the cement awning and the car.

"Lucy?"Wyatt called anxiously. "Can you hear me?"

Only the loud sirens of the arriving fire department answered. Wyatt stood to go get them when he saw Rufus already running towards the nearest fire engine. Once aware of the situation the firefighters quickly cleared everyone out of the area. Wyatt protested telling them he was military; that he could help. In the end Wyatt was shuffled out to the parking lot with the rest of the hotel guests who'd been outside. Wyatt slammed his right first against the roof of the nearest car causing Jiya to jump.

"She'll be..."Rufus began but Wyatt whirled on him angrily.

"Don't!"Wyatt nearly shouted. "Don't make promises."

"I'm not."Rufus replied quietly. "I'm just saying this is Lucy; our Lucy. After the Alamo, watergate and being stranded in 1754...she'll come through this too."

"She has to."Wyatt commented his voice hitching. "I can't lose them."

It was an agonizing half hour for the Juneau fire department to support the collapsing overhang enough to move the car. It was another twenty minutes for them to get a big enough space to be able to place Lucy on a stretcher. By then Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya had worked their way back and were watching anxiously from a safe distance. A lead firefighter who Wyatt had dealt with earlier noticed them and broke away from the others and walked their way. Wyatt stiffened preparing himself for an argument.

"How is she?"Wyatt demanded.

"Her vitals are stronger and more stable than one could expect of someone who just experienced a trauma."The bald white firefighter in his early forties responded with a shake of his head. "She's being taken to the hospital now."

"The baby?"Wyatt asked his voice a hoarse croak his gaze never leaving Lucy as they carried her to an ambulance.

"The paramedics said the baby's vitals were good too and they didn't notice any bleeding."The firefighter reported. "You're her boyfriend?"

Wyatt nodded unable to speak. His throat was too clogged with emotion. His knees were shaky with relief and it was all he could do to keep himself upright. They were okay...his family was okay...

"You can ride with."The firefighter instructed. "Police want to question all of you."

"They can do that at the hospital."Rufus interjected grimly.

Wyatt barely heard Rufus's comment as he ran towards the ambulance Lucy had been placed in. He told the paramedics who he was and then climbed in. Once Wyatt saw Lucy his breath caught in his throat. She was covered with cuts and bruises and her face was very pale.

"Vitals are strong."One of the medics assured Wyatt as the ambulance began to move. "Should be coming around soon."

"Good."Wyatt replied sitting on the small metal bench on the right side of the ambulance.

Wyatt took Lucy's hand in his and rested his forehead against their intertwined hands. His mind kept repeating one thought over and over. She's okay...she's okay...After a few minutes Wyatt regained his composure and sat up still holding Lucy's hand.

Today showed that Flynn was willing to do anything to complete his plan. They'd taken for granted that Garcia wouldn't up his game; that he'd stick to his normal methods. Wyatt wouldn't make that mistake again. Flynn was going to regret coming after the people Wyatt loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life has been busy.

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Wyatt knew it was only his imagination but it felt like he didn't breathe again until Lucy opened her eyes. It was a half hour since they'd arrived at the emergency room and Lucy was still on one of the beds near the back of the exam area. Wyatt watched as Lucy's brown gaze went wide with fear and worry as memories returned. That gaze locked on him and her hands flew to her stomach.

"The baby?"Lucy whispered.

Wyatt reached out and covered her hands with his.

"Preliminary tests show no signs of distress."Wyatt replied quietly. "They did an ultrasound as soon as we arrived and they said everything looks okay."

"Thank God."Lucy said softly as she leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"We were lucky."Wyatt continued grimly. "One of the Homeland agents was killed."

Lucy sat up in alarm her face pale.

"Oh no."Lucy exclaimed. "Rufus? Jiya?"

"Jiya got knocked out but she's okay and so is Rufus."Wyatt explained. "The other agent survived and helped me take out the drones."

"Drones?"Lucy repeated in shock. "Flynn sent drones? How did he get them? How did he know where we were?"

"I plan on finding out answers to those questions."Wyatt commented angrily. "My guess is he has somebody on the inside."

"Flynn's put me back on the radar."Lucy whispered her hands protectively covering her unborn child."I didn't heed his warning so I'm as fair game as any other Rittenhouse."

"No, you're not."Wyatt vowed. "Not on my watch."

"Wyatt..."Lucy protested tearfully. "I came here to protect our family...Flynn proved today he doesn't care who gets hurt..."

"We'll figure out a plan that will end this."Wyatt continued solmenly as he took Lucy's hands in his."Our family will be safe."

Wyatt knew he had to make that happen. No matter what it took. He never wanted to see the fear and worry in Lucy's eyes again. She was so afraid everything was going to slip away; so was he. They would find a way to stop Rittenhouse without Flynn's extreme endgame. There was no other option.

*********

Flynn stepped over the bodies of the dead security guards as he walked out the front door of Wililams's large cabin. Despite the setback with Mason's team Flynn's plan in Juneau was on track. Two targets taken care of. Now he could go back to Seattle and continue his work.

Though as Flynn reached his car he kept thinking of the mishandled attack on Mason's team. He knew he had set them back and they were out of his way. His mission had been successful. On the other hand Mason's team had interfered once too often. If he was to wipe out Rittenhouse there was one family that would shake it to the core. One opportunity that was too golden not to take advantage of. With a grim smile Garcia Flynn got into the rental SUV and drove away.

************

"Just got a report from my agents."Denise Christopher stated grimly over the video call on Wyatt's cell phone. "Heidi Williams was found dead along with her body guards."

"Damn."Rufus cursed quietly as he and Wyatt stood in a small waiting room with Jiya.

"The Homeland team should have gotten there in time."Jiya pointed out anxiously. "What happened?"

"They arrived at Ms. Williams home address only to discover she was working from a vacation home she had in the mountains a few minutes from Juneau."Denise explained. "When they located the cabin and reached it..."

"Flynn had already been there."Wyatt concluded angerily.

"We've alerted the local authorities and are cirulating Flynn's picture."Christopher continued quietly."We can't let him leave Juneau."

"I don't think he's finished here."Wyatt suggested voicing words he didn't want to hear. "His attack at the hotel failed."

"I've already sent more agents to aid in guarding Lucy."Denise stated.

"You can send them away."A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Wyatt looked up in surprise to see Lucy standing in the entryway wearing a white rob provided by the hospital for patients. She still looked too pale.

"Lucy..."Wyatt began but the historian entered the room and came to stand next to him.

"You should be resting."Christopher protested once Lucy came into view of the video call.

"I have an idea..."Lucy began. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt...use me as bait to draw Flynn out."


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"We've alerted the local authorities and are circulating Flynn's picture."Christopher continued quietly."We can't let him leave Juneau."

"I don't think he's finished here."Wyatt suggested voicing words he didn't want to hear. "His attack at the hotel failed."

"I've already sent more agents to aid in guarding Lucy."Denise stated.

"You can send them away."A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Wyatt looked up in surprise to see Lucy standing in the entryway wearing a white rob provided by the hospital for patients. She still looked too pale.

"Lucy..."Wyatt began but the historian entered the room and came to stand next to him.

"You should be resting."Christopher protested once Lucy came into view of the video call.

"I have an idea..."Lucy began. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt...use me as bait to draw Flynn out."

"We're going to have to call you back."Wyatt told Christopher through gritted teeth.

Wyatt ended the call before Christopher could respond. He stared at Lucy not knowing what to say.

********

Lucy saw Wyatt's face go white with anger and his blue eyes narrow. He walked away from her to the other end of the waiting room still clutching the cell phone in his right hand. Rufus looked from Wyatt to Lucy and back again.

"Maybe she's right."Jiya interjected into the void of tense silence. "We could control the situation...we could..."

"If it's one thing we've learned is that you control nothing where Flynn is concerned!"Wyatt snapped.

"Wyatt."Rufus protested.

"Guys can you give us a minute?"Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah."The tech responded and he and Jiya left the waiting room.

Lucy sat in one of the chairs. The silence stretched and turned denser. She knew her plan wouldn't go over well with Wyatt. This was more than a cold shoulder; Lucy could almost feel him withdrawing from her.

"I'm not being reckless."Lucy stated.

"Sure as hell looks that way."Wyatt responded as he faced her.

"He's already killed three people, Wyatt."Lucy protested.

Wyatt sighed and walked to the sitting area. He sat on the edge of the coffee table so they were facing each other. He ran a hand through his dark hair before meeting Lucy's gaze.

"I know you feel that this would protect others..."Wyatt began.

"It will."Lucy stated. "I'm not talking about Rittenhouse. I mean the innocents like the Homeland agents and first responders. We've seen countless times how Flynn will go through anyone to accomplish what he sets out to do."

"Luc..."Wyatt started.

"I know they know the risks but if we can save lives..."Lucy countered.

Wyatt reached over and took Lucy's hands in his. She squeezed his and he linked their fingers. After a long moment Wyatt began to speak in a quiet tone that held such tortured emotion it broke her heart.

"You know what Jess's murder did to me."Wyatt said softly. "I love you for wanting to help others, but Lucy the risk is too great."

Lucy withdrew her hands and used them to cup Wyatt's face. She knew she was crying and didn't try to stop the tears.

"We have to do this, Wyatt."Lucy said quietly. "It's our best chance to capture Flynn."

As if he forgot her hands were there Wyatt shook his head.

"I want to go back to our lives, Wyatt."Lucy continued tearfully. "I want to finish the nursery without this weight of not knowing hanging over us."

"I do too."Wyatt replied taking her hands in his once more. "But we captured Flynn once already and he still got out."

"Then we'll have Agent Christopher put him in the highest maximum security there is."Lucy countered. "This will work, Wyatt."

**************

Every instinct in Wyatt was screaming that this was a very bad idea. There were so many ways it could go to hell. Even if they used JPD to fill in spots that Homeland couldn't. Even if they covered every possible scenario. Wyatt glanced up and saw the hope in Lucy's brown eyes. The hope mixed with tears. Lucy had so much more at stake and was willing to risk it to capture Flynn once and for all. To ensure their family's safety.

"We can control this, Wyatt."Lucy insisted. "I know it's scary and believe me I'm terrified but..."

"Alright."Wyatt agreed reluctantly. "We'll come up with a plan that gives Flynn enough rope to hang himself and we'll get him. No more limbo."

Lucy leaned forward and kissed Wyatt. He let himself get lost in the kiss. It was a reminder of the remarkable connection he had with this brave woman. They'd have more moments like this. Wyatt would make sure of that. Flynn wasn't winning; it was his turn to have everything be taken away.

"Come on."Wyatt said once they broke the kiss. "We've got lots to do."

Standing Lucy wiped away the remaining tears and they left the waiting room to locate Jiya and Rufus. Time to put things in motion.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the long delay between updates. I was concentrating on getting Future Possibilities finished. With luck I may finish all three fics before season two airs. :)

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"I just finished a conference call with Lt. Trimble of the Juneau police department."Christopher stated from the video feed of a computer screen in one of the hospital's offices. "Once they realized who they were dealing with they've agreed to help any way they can in order to bring Flynn in."

"So we can put a female officer in Lucy's place."Wyatt surmised.

"Yes."Christopher agreed.

"He'll sense that something's off and won't even step in the room."Lucy argued.

"The officer will wear a disguise."Christopher countered.

"With all due respect,"Lucy began. "It has to be me. No disguise will be good enough."

"Lucy..."Wyatt began.

"With each argument we lose preparation time."Lucy stated calmly. "This is our chance to get Flynn without having to risk history. He's here and so are we it's a chance we can't pass up."

"She's right, Wyatt."Denise said quietly. "This is our best chance to get him before he jumps and puts history at risk. "

"Fine; let's get in position."Wyatt suggested in a clipped tone.

"Report in when you can."Christopher ordered ending the video call.

Lucy reached for Wyatt's left hand which was closest to her. For a moment she thought he was too mad at her to acknowledge the touch. Seconds later he closed his hand around hers and squeezed. Relief flooded through her their relationship might survive this after all. That is of course if she did.

"He won't get a chance to hurt me."Lucy said softly.

"Damn straight he won't."Wyatt vowed reaching with his free hand to lightly caress Lucy's right cheek.

Lucy leaned up and kissed Wyatt quickly before they left the room.

*********

Flynn walked calmly through the hospital corridors. He'd already inquired at the main reception desk and was told what room Lucy Preston was in. Stepping into the elevators he hit the correct floor button and the doors closed. Garcia knew this was most likely a trap. That as much as he couldn't pass up the opportunity to wipe out Mason's team they couldn't pass up the same chance. He fingered the gun resting in his right coat was top of the line with a silencer. Garcia had debated which weapon to bring and in the end decided simple and reliable was best.

********

"He's on his way."

Wyatt's quiet voice filtered through the radio ear piece Lucy was wearing. The hospital room was dark and she was pretending to sleep. However, Wyatt's warning had caused her heartbeat to pick up along with her breathing. If she didn't get those under control the whole thing was blown. Lucy had begun to study some yoga and meditation techniques. She used one of the breathing exercises now to calm her body. Thankfully it worked.

"It'll be over soon, little one."Lucy whispered placing a hand over her stomach.

That was why she'd argued so strongly to do the plan her way. Flynn was endangering her life and her child's life. Despite the risk Lucy wanted to have some control over her life. Garcia Flynn was threatening everything she held dear. Lucy had to be part of ending that threat; to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else.

******

Over the years in Delta Force Wyatt had spent hours if not days waiting for the mission objective to appear. Or they'd spend those days in travel. Now the much shorter wait for Flynn to appear and make his attempt was agonizing for Wyatt. He knew it was because it was personal and not just another mission. There was even more at stake this time. IF he or the police weren't quick enough…..

Wyatt shook off the dark thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand. They couldn't had done that once with Jess and would not do that with Lucy.

********

Rufus sat in a unused room down the hall from Lucy's room watching a camera he'd set up to monitor her. It also recorded the feed. Still as important as this was Rufus felt like he should be doing more Flynn had shown before that he could cause harm and slip away.

The tech understood why Lucy was insistent on seeing this through. Rufus also saw it from Wyatt's point of view. Knew this must be like salt on an old wound. Because he'd argued with his wife the night she died Wyatt had felt responsible for her death. Now when Lucy could be safe and squared away she was at risk along with their child. Not just at risk endanger of being wiped away from time. Flynn was intent on taking out her family tree. Rufus forced himself to concentrate on the screen in front of him. As much as he wanted to be out there with Wyatt this was the way they needed him to help; so it's what Rufus would do. Watch and record.

*********

As Flynn stepped into Lucy's room he reached into his left pocket and cleared the screen of a burner smartphone he'd acquired. With the phone he'd set up another bit of insurance. He hit a preprogrammed key and activated that now. Looking out the window Flynn smiled as he saw all the lights in the large hospital go dark. Outside in the hall he heard the confusion from the hospital staff as the emergency lights failed. Garcia pulled out his gun.

********

Wyatt cursed as the hospital plunged into darkness. Flynn's doings; had to be. Too much of a coincidence. He grabbed the radio that connected him to Juneau's police force.

"Situation compromised!"Wyatt shouted into the radio as he ran down the hall. "Move in! Repeat move in!"

*****

From the hospital bed Lucy saw the lights in the hospital go off felt a wave of fear. If Flynn had cut the lights her team couldn't see what was happening. Couldn't move in time. Lucy heard footsteps then coming closer to her bed.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Lucy."Garcia Flynn stated quietly.

Following instincts Lucy slid out of bed and dropped to the floor just as a gun fired. Lucy saw feathers fly as a bullet hit her pillow. Flynn raised his gun to fire again and Lucy stood to run. Her right foot got tangled in a cord near the nightstand and she slipped being in stocking feet. Garcia went to reaim and Lucy dodged to get out of the way but her balance was still off and she crashed against the wall. Her head hit the window ledge hard and she slid down to the floor. Lucy felt blood on her face and struggled to stay conscious because Flynn was still advancing. Just as she lost consciousness Lucy saw the door open and many figures flood in along with shouts. Darkness closed in and she slipped unconscious.

*******

Wyatt got to Flynn first knocking him against the footboard. He grabbed the Flynn's gun hand but Garcia's grip was tight. Wyatt turned it towards the ceiling in case of a misfire. The two men struggled but Wyatt finally knocked the gun free. With satisfaction Wyatt stepped back and slammed his right fist into Flynn's jaw. The ex NSA agent dropped like a stone. The room was partially illuminated by the lights from the police officers' guns. It was then that Wyatt saw Lucy's still and bloody form sprawled against the wall by the window and his heart stopped.

"Get a doctor!"Wyatt thundered at the police officers as he raced to Lucy.

"Suspect's secure."One officer reported.

"Doctor's here."Another officer announced.

Wyatt had barely reached Lucy. He'd just found a pulse when the doctor arrived. Wyatt stood and nearly stumbled in the small space.

"She's pregnant."Wyatt informed the young male Asian doctor."Almost four months."

"Bullet might have grazed her."The doctor theorized."Then hit her head trying to flee if disorientated. Everyone out so I can examine the patient."

*****

The room cleared of everyone but medical staff. With the door closed Wyatt hovered inches away.

"Was she shot?"Rufus asked anxiously.

"Doc wasn't sure."Wyatt responded his gaze fixed on the closed door."Only injury was a head wound so yeah bastard's bullet could've grazed her...,,.damn it!"

Rufus placed a calming reassuring hand on Wyatt's left shoulder. Wyatt moved away from the door and started to pace. Then he stopped and looked at Rufus.

"Guess I should update Christopher."Wyatt commented pulling out his phone.

"I called and told her we got Flynn."Rufus stated quietly."She wanted an update on Lucy as soon as there was one."

"Thanks."Wyatt acknowledged.

Half an hour later Wyatt was about to burst into the room and demand answers. What the hell was taking so long? He stopped pacing and slumped against the left wall; Rufus joined him. The lights were back on and the hospital was returning to normal. Wyatt raked a hand through his short dark hair and looked at Rufus blue eyes tortured.

"What if..."Wyatt began and his voice broke."What if we lost the baby?"

Rufus's own eyes were worried and sad as he shook his head.

"Don't go there;:"The tech advised.

"This is taking too long; something's wrong."Wyatt worried looking back at Lucy's room.

Ten more minutes before a nurse appeared in the now open doorway.

"Sergeant Logan?"The young blonde asked.

"Yes, how is she?"Wyatt asked stepping forward.

"Awake and asking for you."The nurse replied with a smile and stepped aside. "The doctor is almost done."

Wyatt walked into the room and went to the side of the bed that was clear. He was relieved to see Lucy's brown eyes. They were anxious but not sad or fearful which lightened Wyatt's worry a bit.

"How is she, Doc?"Wyatt asked the young Asian man.

"Both mother and child are doing well with the exception of a slight concussion."The doctor reported with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sgt but with the power outage the ultrasound machine was giving us fits."

Wyatt's knees gave out and he quickly went to the visitor's chair and sank down. He glanced back at the doctor once he got his composure.

"Concussion?"Wyatt repeated. "She wasn't shot?"

"No."Lucy answered. "I moved at the last second getting out of bed got tangled in a cord must've hit the window sill on the way down."

Lucy sat up and Wyatt saw the bullet hole in the pillow case and swallowed hard. Too damn close. She reached for Wyatt and he took her right hand in his squeezing it.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"Lucy asked glancing back at the doctor. "Dr. Chang was offering to do another ultrasound once we knew the baby was alright."

"I do."Wyatt affirmed. "Do you?"

"Yes."Lucy said with a smile as she nodded at the Dr.

"Let's proceed."Dr. Chang said motioning to a nurse.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Lucy heard the doctor's words and part of her brain understood the images on the black and white monitor before her. Yet she couldn't wrap her mind around them. Incredible didn't seem like the right word. This couldn't be real; but it was.

"Congratulations."Dr. Yang said with a smile. "Everything looks like it's progressing…."

A thump interrupted the doctor and Lucy looked for the source and was alarmed to see Wyatt on the floor near the chair he'd been sitting in a few minutes earlier.

"Wyatt!"Lucy exclaimed trying to disentangle herself from the sheets so she could go to him.

Dr. Yang was faster and knelt next to Wyatt's still form. He gently turned the member of Delta Force over onto his back and checked his vitals. By the time Lucy had her feet on the ground Wyatt was already regaining consciousness.

"It's alright; he just fainted."Yang told Lucy as she knelt beside them.

"Wyatt?"Lucy asked as her boyfriend struggled to sit up.

"I'm alright."Wyatt assured her as he leaned back against the bed. "Sorry."

"You're not the first expectant father to faint at the news of twins."Yang said with a wide grin.

"Twins."Wyatt repeated in awe as he met Lucy's worried gaze. "We're having twins."

Lucy smiled though she felt as dazed as he did.  
Yang helped Wyatt stand and move to the chair and sit back down.

"I'm going to finish my rounds."Yang stated walking to the door. "I'll check on you Lucy before they discharge you. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor."Lucy acknowledged as she sat back on the bed.

"Congratulations again."Yang said as he left.

Wyatt leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You okay?"Lucy inquired once the door shut.

"Yeah, you?"Wyatt asked his right hand reaching for the bandage on Lucy's head.

"I'm glad it's over."Lucy replied with a nod.

Wyatt rose from the chair and sat next to Lucy on the bed. He opened his arms and Lucy gratefully slid into his embrace. He folded her against his chest and then leaned back and kissed her before resting his head on top of hers.

"You scared the hell out of me."Wyatt said softly "Lights went off, heard shots then finding you crumpled and bleeding on the floor…thought for a second I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere."Lucy replied feeling tears start and she blinked them back.

"I'm holding you to that."Wyatt commented.

After several minutes of silence Lucy pulled back so she could see Wyatt's face. Some of his color had returned though he still looked as shellshocked as she felt. Gently Lucy took his hands and placed them with hers on top of her stomach.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked worriedly.

"Yeah; jus t trying to process."Lucy whispered. "Can you believe it? Twins?"

"No, still a bit surreal."Wyatt said looking over at the sonogram monitor Yang had left on which still held the twins's image.

"We're going to need a bigger place to live."Lucy commented with a smile as she followed Wyatt's gaze.

"Yes."Wyatt said with a laugh. "We definitely are."

"I love you."Lucy stated releasing his hands and leaning back against Wyatt once more.

Wyatt folded her in his arms and even without seeing his face she could tell he was still looking at the sonogram image.

"I love you too."Wyatt responded his voice cracking slightly.

Lucy wasn't sure how long they sat like that and it didn't matter. Flynn was in custody; everyone she cared about was safe. Now they could go home and resume their lives and look forward to the days ahead.


	35. Chapter 35

The next three months were a busy hectic blur for Lucy. Once they returned from Alaska she thought that would be the end of their time traveling missions. They did after all have Flynn who had started it all. Denise Christopher had told them that there would still be a few 'mop up' missions to see who else from Rittenhouse needed to be brought in or dealt with. 

On the flight back Lucy and Wyatt had told Jiya and Rufus their news. Both were elated though Rufus looked as shell shocked as Lucy and Wyatt had been. Jiya had offered to help decorate and buy things for the now expanded nursery whenever they found the house to put it in.Lucy had been grateful for the younger woman's help and friendship. Three months later Lucy and Wyatt were still looking for a house. Wyatt was still trying to get a semi-permanent spot near the Bay area. Lucy knew how important Delta Force was to him and hadn't wanted him to give it up. Wyatt had told her that chapter of his life was closed and he didn't want to miss anything to come with her and the twins.

A month after Alaska had been Lucy's last time travel mission though Wyatt had protested. She'd wanted one last turn in the lifeboat and since the mission was more research than their other ops had been Wyatt had relented. He'd still hovered the entire time but that trip had been some of the happiest of Lucy's life. New York City 1925 and being with Rufus and Wyatt. The research they'd done on Rittenhouse had caused a major blow to the secret organization. 

Now the holidays were rapidly approaching and Lucy wanted them to settle on a house. She and Wyatt had scoured the Bay area looking at countless homes. Real estate in California was extremely expensive and the San Francisco area doubly so. Still Lucy hadn't wanted to be far from her mother with the babies coming and with Wyatt possibly still active deployable military. Finally it was Jiya who had texted Lucy a link to a real estate listing that just might be perfect. It was a row home turn of the century post 1906 earthquake. It was blue and white and the historical details stunning. It was a Friday morning before Lucy and Wyatt could arrange their schedules to meet with a real estate agent for a showing. The price still made Lucy's heart stop but they could afford it; just barely. 

“Looks like a nice neighborhood.”Wyatt commented as they walked up the sidewalk.

“Yes, and a few parks nearby.”Lucy replied with a smile as she looked up at the house.

“I can see you sitting out on the porch.”Wyatt stated with a smile.

“Not enough space for a swing.”Lucy replied. “But a couple rockers would fit.”

The door opened and a blonde woman in her early fifites appeared and smiled brightly.

“Sergeant Logan? Professor Preston?”The woman asked stepping out and shaking their hands. “I”m Ann Burton let me show you around. The owners relocated so they are anxious to sell.”

“Can't wait to see inside.”Lucy enthused.

After the tour the relator locked up and Lucy and Wyatt promised to call soon. Once they were alone Lucy sank tiredly down onto the small wall that bordered the front porch. A light rain had started to fall.

“You okay?”Wyatt asked with concern.

“Just tired.”Lucy responded with a smile. 

“Think this is the one?”Wyatt asked as he looked at the front door.

“I do; did you like it?”Lucy asked as Wyatt sat down next to her.

“I did; I can see our family here.”Wyatt said as he placed an arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy rested her head against Wyatt's right shoulder. 

“Let's call and put in an offer.”Lucy suggested. “I don't want to lose it.”

Wyatt leaned in and kissed Lucy then pulled out his cell phone and placed the call. As Lucy listened to Wyatt's end of the conversation she looked at the house once more. As corny as it was the house had felt like home as soon as she'd walked in the front door. She tried not to get her hopes up too high but it was useless she was already in love. Wyatt ended the call and returned the phone to his jacket pocket. He stood and gently pulled Lucy to her feet.

“Offer's in; all we can do now is wait.”Wyatt stated. “Come on let's go get lunch.”

As they left Lucy looked back at the row house hoping it wasn't a last look. They were running out of time to be moved and settled before she delivered. She hoped for once fate would cut them a break. Even with the nagging doubts Lucy had a good feeling this was their future home.


	36. Chapter 36

It was three days before they heard back on their offer on the house. During that time Wyatt had made another large purchase. In the locker room at Mason he showed it to Rufus. The tech grinned and slapped Wyatt on the back.

“You're doing all the major milestones at once.”Rufus joked. “Kids, marriage, house.”

“Think she'll like it?”Wyatt had asked looking down at the engagement ring nestled in the blue velvet box.

“She'll love it.”Rufus had reassured his friend.

“Thanks.”Wyatt had acknowledged as he put the ring away.

Wyatt had two scenarios planned for the proposal. One if they got the house and plan B if they didn't. All he had to do was wait.

******  
Waiting to hear on the house offer was unbearable for Lucy. Thankfully Jiya had stopped by one morning for them to go over nursery plans. They had sat in Wyatt's apartment on the sofa staring at a laptop. Lucy had pulled up a design program and they were swapping in color choices.

“That's a nice color of green.”Jiya had commented. “You sure you want to go with that for the walls?”

“We wanted to keep things neutral.”Lucy had said with a smile. “We wanted the sex of the twins to be a surprise.”

“As if you haven't had enough of those.”Jiya had muttered with a shake of her head. “Alright green it is. What about blankets and sheets?”

“Stay with the green and maybe some white or light gray thrown in.”Lucy had instructed.

“It'll be pretty.”Jiya had complimented as they set the laptop aside.

“Thanks again for sending that link to the real estate listing.”Lucy had said as she stood. “We both fell in love with the house....I just don't know what's taking so long.”

“It'll work out.”Jiya stated as she'd stood to leave. “You both deserve every happiness.”

“Thanks, Jiya.”Lucy had replied as the tech left.

Now it was the third day and Lucy was trying to decide what to do. There was more downtime at Mason with the missions downsized. She had some research to do for Denise but Lucy didn't think she could concentrate on that. It was barely nine in the morning. Wyatt was already at Mason so Lucy was now torn between pacing the small living room or online shopping. As if he'd knew she'd been thinking of him Lucy's cell rang with Wyatt's ring tone. 

“Hi.”Lucy greeted as she sat on the sofa.

“Hi; just got a call from the relator.”Wyatt began.

Lucy couldn't tell from his voice if it was good news or bad. Her heart rate accelerated as she tightened her hold on the phone.

“And?”Lucy prompted anxiously.

“We got it!”Wyatt exclaimed excitedly. “They accepted our offer. There were four others on the table.”

Lucy jumped up with a shriek of joy.

“Oh Wyatt; that's wonderful.”Lucy commented as she sat back down.

“We meet with the relator next Monday to close.”Wyatt explained.

“Can we go by it tonight?”Lucy asked.

“Sure, I'll pick you up after work.”Wyatt replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”Lucy responded as the call ended.

Setting the phone aside Lucy rested her hands on her rapidly expanding stomach and smiled.

“We got the house, little ones.”Lucy told her unborn children. “You're going to have a wonderful home to grow up in.”

Now that they finally had a place and the anxiety of the house hunt was over Lucy set her original plans for the day aside. She picked up the laptop and pulled up the research Denise had asked for. Being able to work from home was a wonderful thing Lucy thought. As the day progressed Lucy couldjn't wait to see the house that would be their future home. She'd loved it the first time and knew seeing it again would be that much sweeter knowing it was theirs.

*******  
“You're going to ask her tonight?”Rufus asked as they walked through the launch area at Mason.

“I was going to ask when we got the house and we have the house.”Wyatt replied with a smile. “She wants to go by it tonight so might as well propose tonight instead of the day we move in.”

“I'm happy for both of you.”Rufus exclaimed as they parted ways.

Wyatt paused at the back of the launch area and turned to look at the large room. He stepped out of the way of foot traffic and remembered the first time he'd seen it. Wyatt marveled at how much his life had changed since then. Despite the craziness he'd miss working at Mason. As if on cue Wyatt's cell phone rang and as he pulled it out he saw Denise Christopher's name on the caller id.

“Ma'am?”Wyatt greeted on the third ring.

“Can you stop by my office?”Denise asked.

“I can swing by now.”Wyatt replied. “Something wrong?”

“No, but I'd like to give the news in person.”Denise stated.

“I'll be there in five.”Wyatt commented ending the call.

Once at the Homeland agent's office Wyatt knocked and then entered when ordered.

“Have a seat.”Denise instructed as Wyatt closed the door.

Wyatt did and waited.

“That job you wanted with Homeland security I just got the final approval.”Denise said with a smile. “Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you.”Wyatt said with relief. “Lucy will be ecstatic. It's a day of good news all around....we got the house we put the offer in on.”

“That's wonderful.”Denise complimented. “I'll email you the necessary information on the job.”

“Thank you again, Ma'am; for all your help.”Wyatt said as he stood.

“I'm glad we'll continue to work together.”Denise replied with a smile.

“Me too.”Wyatt said. “Anything else you need?”

“No, dismissed.”Christopher responded.

Wyatt left feeling the happiest he'd been in a long time. He'd always miss Jess but he was looking forward to the birth of his children and the life ahead with Lucy.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Wyatt had been beyond nervous when he'd proposed to Jess. So much so that he'd dropped the ring. Tonight with Lucy he wasn't. Scared she'd say no but not doubts went away after they arrived at their soon to be new way Lucy's face lit up as she walked up the sidewalk told Wyatt everything. She was looking forward to their life together as much as he was.

"When we first met I wasn't sure we'd get along."Lucy began as she stopped on the sidewalk and turned to face Wyatt.

"We became a good team."Wyatt replied reaching for the ring box in his right jacket pocket.

"Yes we do."Lucy agreed as she leaned in to kiss Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled as he kissed Licy. Then as they broke apart he opened the ring box. He heard Lucy gasp as she realized what was happened.

"How about we make that team permanent?"Wyatt asked his voice husky as he got down on one knee."I love you, Lucy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"Lucy exclaimed with tears running down her face.

With only slightly shaking hands Wyatt removed the ring and placed it on Lucy's finger. Smiling ear to ear he swept Lucy into his arms and off her feet. She laughed as he swung her around. Wyatt set her on her feet and kissed her long and deep until they were both breathless. After several minutes they broke apart Wyatt stood and turned Lucy so she could see their new home and pulled her back against him and loosely wrapped his arms around their unborn children.

"I think our family is going to be very happy here."Lucy stated softly a few minutes later.

"I think so too and I got some good news today."Wyatt said.

"What?"Lucy asked as she turned in Wyatt's arms to face him.

"I got the Homeland Security spot."Wyatt replied with a smile. "Agent Christopher told me this morning."

"That's wonderful!"Lucy said excitedly then sobered. "Are you really okay with leaving the military?"

Wyatt rested his hands on Lucy's expanded stomach and met her gaze.

"I am."Wyatt replied quietly. "Can't wait to start our life together."

"Neither can I."Lucy responded as she melted into Wyatt's embrace.

"How about we go get dinner and celebrate?"Wyatt suggested.

"Fantastic idea."Lucy said as she stepped back and took Wyatt's right hand in hers.

Wyatt leaned in and kissed her before leading the way to the main sidewalk and back to the car.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Changes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

epilog

In the last two months of her pregnancy Lucy's anxiety had gone through the roof. She was convinced that something would prevent Wyatt from being at the birth no matter how much Wyatt tried to persuade her otherwise. Three days before her due date Lucy felt her water break. Luckily she was at home, but unfortunately she was alone. Wyatt was at work so Lucy called for an ambulance struggling to stay calm. As soon as she hung up with 911 Lucy called her husband.

"I'l meet you at the hospital."Wyatt promised. "I'll stay on the phone until the paramedics get there."

"Okay."Lucy said in a small voice as another contraction hit.

"Remember the breathing techniques."Wyatt coached soothingly.

"Trying."Lucy replied through clenched teeth.

"I love you."Wyatt stated. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Love you too."Lucy said then she heard a wonderful sound and gingerly went to the front window."Ambulance is here."

"I'll see you soon."Wyatt replied ending the call.

Lucy prayed that was true.

******

Wyatt arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and was relieved to hear from the nurses that they were just settling Lucy into the delivery room. He found the correct room and Lucy broke into tears when she saw him.

"I promised I'd be here."Wyatt said as he reached her bed and wiped the tears away.

"I know...it's just after everything we've been through."Lucy replied with a sniff.

"All the bad stuff is behind us."Wyatt stated hoping he wasn't jinxing them.

Lucy smiled and then winced as another contraction hit.

********

Four long hours later Lucy was exhausted but ecstatically happy. What they said about childbirth was true. Hurt like hell but once that precious bundle in her case two was placed in your arms the pain faded. Now Lucy was in a private room and Wyatt sat in the visitor's chair one of the twins cradled in his arms while she held their daughter. Her hormones and emotions were all over the place and she nearly cried seeing the expression on Wyatt's face as he looked at the twins.

"How's our son doing?"Lucy asked softly.

Wyatt glanced up with a smile.

"Dillion is sound asleep."Wyatt replied. "How's Catherine?"

"Wide awake."Lucy responded. "I think she's studying everything learning as much as she can."

"Just like her Mom."Wyatt said with a grin.

Lucy smiled still amazed that she and Wyatt were somebody's Mom and Dad. She glanced down at her daughter and let the infant grasp one of the fingers of her free hand. They were both so small but the doctor had assured them that both were healthy. The names had been a hard part for Lucy and Wyatt to decide on. At first she'd wanted to name their daughter after her sister but then decided on Amy's middle name. Dillion had been named after Wyatt's grandfather.

Wyatt stood and placed the sleeping baby in one of the portable cribs. He looked back at Lucy and she nodded gently handing Catherine to him. Wyatt placed her in a crib next to her brother and then walked over to Lucy and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Logan."Wyatt whispered.

"I love you too; always."Lucy replied softly and kissed her husband once more.

End.


End file.
